Admitting Love
by Bubblebee
Summary: SasSak Admitting you love someone is never easy, especially when your brother takes her away. They say love conquers all. Fable or truth?
1. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter One: The Party **

It was a warm noisy night in Konoha. There was a big party going on in the village. Everyone came including the people shy Uchiha. Not on his own free will, Team 7 forced him. At the bridge where they always gathered they would meet and like always he was the first leaning over the railing. But it didn't take long before Naruto joined him, all dressed up for the party.

He looked at Sasuke outfit that wasn't more nor less then his training outfit. "Are you going to the party in that?" Naruto asked in a deep frown.

"Why not. I didn't want to come in the first place." He answered like his normal self though he did mental kicked his own ass as far as possible. Why didn't he think about outfits, sure this was going to be his first party he ever went to. But every normal person would freak out about his or her clothes. Maybe it was the Uchihas cold blood that didn't made him realize it but now being thrown with his face in reality he knew just his name would make up for his appearance.

Stealing glances of his blond teammate, which he so often though being retarded, he couldn't sink any lower. The dumb ass, death last like he likes to call him, didn't missed out with his clothes. Naruto having no parents did have an amazing feel and eye for clothes. Wearing a black tuxedo with an eye blinding white shirt below his black jacket no one could walk pass him not noticing him.

_I can chance and be back in five minutes._ He thought bewildered after another glance of his teammate. His house was near the meeting point. But that means he agrees with Naruto and his chosen clothes. Looking at Naruto if he may feel the uneasiness he produced around himself he mocked himself. Naruto didn't notice the atmosphere and continued picking up and throwing little stones in the river below. Following his gaze he never saw Naruto so calm, seeing him watching the wrinkles the little rocks made on the smooth surface he mocked himself.

_Why should I dress up? It's not like it's required or something. And when it is it's bad luck for them. _Continuing his thought so unlike himself he didn't even noticed Kakashi's arrival until a strong arm was placed on his shoulder.

"Your late." Naruto said turning around to face the latecomer. Normally he wouldn't mind the famous sensei in coming late but now he did he wanted to see someone and it was eating him alive knowing each minute she was their with all Konoha's boy around her excluding him.

"Look around Naruto, I'm not the only one being late." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask only visible for well knower of his features. Luckily both his present students knew it and Naruto looked around.

Like always Sasuke was first to notice the missing person. Without looking he knew he didn't heard the high pinched voice of their female member. Unlike her she was late Sasuke concluded. Being always first he knew exactly who came first second and last. Sakura's style was to come between Naruto and Kakashi. Questioning if she did this on purpose he felt an unpleased feeling settle in his chest. _What if something happened to her? _He wandered away with his thoughts_. No one should hear her scream; the music from that damn party is too loud to hear anything. _

Turning into the direction Sakura always came from he was stopped by his own sensei that had an unfamiliar smile across his face.

"She's just late Sasuke. When it comes to party's, girls are always late." Kakashi said after giving his girl-strange student a lesson about girls and parties though he left out what they did in the mean time. Sure he enjoyed mocking the cold hearted one he didn't wanted to make this more of a hell that it would already became for him.

Turning red Sasuke looked at the ground, not wanting his sensei or death last to see the tint of red on his pale flesh.

"Hey guy's" A female voice came from behind making them all look at her in amazement.

The normally pink-haired girl dressed in a red dress ready for training had made place for a beautiful young woman in a red with pink sakura blossomed kimono, both wrist delicate with golden bracelets. The pink lose her was pined up leaving some bang out, and the childlike features of her face were changed by the make-up which made her at least 2 years older.

"Shut your mouths boy's and let's go." She said irritated.

The group took of all with different purposes. Walking next to Sakura Naruto found himself in a deep discussion without himself noticing. Trailing behind were Kakashi and Sasuke in a deep unpleasant silence.

Kakashi and his dirty mind from the latest Come, Come, Paradise he just finished shifted his gaze between his only female student and the heir of the Uchiha blood.

"She looks good doesn't she Sasuke?" he grinned seeing his student turn red for the second time. These teens today, he thought, do I need to do everything? Maybe I need to write them a little scenario so they can read it to each other? Maybe they will never happen, time to start on that scenario.

Finally feeling the prove he was a Uchiha his feelings hardened and made a mean comment to his female team mate "I don't know what you are talking about. She's still annoying." Feeling a deep stab rush through his chest he swallowed deeply.

"Everyone needs love Sasuke. Someone who loves you and takes care of you can make you stronger." Kakashi said with a sad face. He knew all to well how it would end up between his teammates. If only he had such busybody in his teenage days he wouldn't walk around with such a broken heart.

Getting rid of his painful thoughts he speed up his pace and joined Sakura and Naruto in their 'gripping' conversation. Leaving a confused Sasuke behind them.

_I can't love her, it's not in my nature and I still have a promise I have to keep. She would just turn into a week spot, yeah; she's to weak to become my wife. _

Kakashi turned his head wondering why the prodigy hadn't joined them in their ow so fascinating conversation. Though he must have known a conversation with Naruto always was about training, becoming Hokage or Ramen. And in this case it was like almost every day the Ramen menu of tomorrow. "Sasuke, don't drop out this is suppose to be fun." Leaving a place between him and Sakura he made a gesture to walk next to her. His little play with the two was beginning. Seeing the prodigy daggers almost flying around his head he dared to smile.

_What is his motive behind this, what is his dirty mind producing?_

Taking his place between her and Kakashi he felt his muscles tense. What was his body's problem? Why did he need to react like that on this girl? Feeling a tingle in his nose he sniffed smelling a sweet aroma filling his nose. Repeating the same action he looked around. No flowers or anything that would explain that sweet sense.

"What's smells this sweet." He asked before the-cool-sasuke-filter was put into action. Mentally tearing his vocal cord out of his body he still was curious about the source.

For once not feeling the geek in the team Naruto grinned ad Kakashi he grinned back and looked at Sakura. Seeing her blush like her kimono he knew he made his dumbest mistake tonight.

"You call it perfume idiot." Naruto almost dropped from keeping his laugh.

The humiliation wasn't ending there Sakura was getting her own taste of it. "Girls use it to get someone's attention." Swallowing the last words of the sentence it was best he couldn't talk more from the laugh take took capture of the two.

Third blush this day, his mind counted. But he wasn't the only one this time. Next to him a girl was red coloured like her kimono. _I'm having a bad day. _Stating in his head he circled it in his mind on a big board with all his plans for the future but also his present. Writing below the date appeared the text: _Never meaning never go to a party with team 7. _

"I think it worked." Naruto grinned. Knowing to well why Sakura used the perfume he felled like cheering them up with his stupidity "I smelt it from a mile away."

Knowing his attempt of cheering the two up both sweat dropped. Kakashi's mind made a blast. His play was going so good, until Naruto's remark. He knew being in a humiliating situation brings the two closer to each other. But now it was ruined.

Trying to save his play he knew exactly what to do. "Yes, your right Naruto. I too think it worked." Kakashi was proud seeing the couple blush at the same time.

Both were looking at the ground finding it to fascinating for their own good. If you see sand for the first time it would be but when you walked on the same sand your entire life and only now seeing it their must be something of and indeed it was.

Kakashi walked next to Naruto and continued their conversation about tomorrows Ramen. Leaving the blushing couple behind him he smiled with Naruto about the reason he walked next to him, leaving the two alone. Naruto still felled his love for Sakura but it was changing, it was another that finally after all her attempt got his attention. It was a silent conspiracy to get the two together.

Go to my profile for the progress of the storie.


	2. Your beautiful

**Chapter Two: Your Beautiful **

The three students looked in amazed at the party. Kakashi sighing for this wasn't his first time he was forced by his old mates to come and 'hunt women'. But it did look different then other times. Seeing the young ones on fire his spirit caught flame. Now he knew what Genma talked about the minutes you enter a good party. Feeling the magic he looked at the teenagers and envied them for their age.

Everyone was smiling, laughing and most important dancing. This was one of the best parties thrown in Konoha and for a certain student it meant a lot of fan girls to socialize with. Though he hoped Sasuke would keep his feelings in the team like Naruto and he planned.

"Awesome." Sakura said overlooking the dance floor for her friends she planned on seeing. Seeing Tenten she walked over and left the rest. Soon Naruto followed Sakura knowing there was a big chance the person he loved to see was with that group.

Two where left; One with a eye for good woman and another that was going to bore himself until death overtook him and scold at it for taking so long.

"So what is your plan to entertain yourself? Everyone is having fun why don't you join them?" Sasuke looked away and his eye caught an empty chair. Kakashi followed the line of Sasuke's eyes and also noticed the empty chair. "So that your plan? Don't tell me your going to sit there the whole night?" This wasn't according the plan Naruto and he made up.

Sasuke gave him an irritated look and walked passed him stopping half way. "If you guy's didn't forced me, I would be sitting there." And of he was claiming the chair as his.

"Sasuke, you need to get a life besides training and missions. This party is a great to socialize with others. Just talk to some guy's and you'll be fine."

This was another lesson his teacher shouldn't have taught him but he looked so much like himself at that age. After the last words of his sensei he sank in the chair. _I don't care about socializing, why would I, I am an Uchiha. _He thought. Stubborn as always he did shift out of uneasiness and looked around seeing the people having fun. It didn't took long before his 'fan club' found him and his peace was disturbed.

"Sasuke would you dance with me?" A blond girl asked. Looking at her in annoying the girl was pushed aside by another. "No, he will dance with me!" the new girl said blinking her whimpers at Sasuke. More came and they almost forgot where they were fighting over. Sasuke standing up without some one notice he thought about the words of his sensei. He graphed a girl by her arm and pushed his way through the rest. All the girl start whining why he chose her but after a good hard yell all silenced and dwelled of.

The chosen girl was flattered, but that didn't keep her from talking Sasuke's ears from his head.

"I always knew you liked me, you were just afraid to admit it." She said.

Sasuke already hated Kakashi, but now even more. Why did he off all girls graph her? Was this god's great plan, to have little Uchiha's that would take more then that loud mouth?

Finally after a long conversation of pure boredom he found a good spot to dance and started dancing. Though he never danced before he Sharigan helped him out copying and too perfection their moves. Soon the girl, that was under no circumstances a ninja, was out of breath from talking and dancing at the same time. Though she mostly talked to herself she thanked him for the dance and was dragged of her spot by another girl that apparently was first in line to dance with him. This girl, he concluded was even worse then the other. Touching him every where a girl shouldn't touch a man without being a whore he pushed her out of his area and before he knew another took her place. Looking around him he hoped to see some pink, at least Sakura would keep silent and wouldn't dare to touch him.

Hearing TenTen's voice calling for Sakura he found the girl not far from him. For a strange reason his heart hurt seeing her dance with a boy he didn't knew. Seeing her closer to the boy he ever saw her in battle he stopped dancing and walked of the dance floor. With one last glance of the couple he saw the boy, whom he found utterly rude, take Sakura by her waist. Feeling he urge to kill the boy he got himself back under control. It was just Sakura right? Walking away from the party his mind trailed of to training, how much he could have learned if he hadn't came. Finding himself back in reality he walked up a hill and sat down. From there he had a beautiful view of the party hat was still going on. He sat down and let his thoughts go free. _Why did I get so angry when I think about him touching her? Why do I still want to kill him? _He lied on his back counting every star the sky displayed. Being so caught up with the counting he failed to notice another's presence not far from him.

Walking in the dark can sometimes be relaxing and that was just what the girl needed. To relax, calm down. Walking in the direction Sasuke was lying she still hadn't seen she bumped against his feet.

"Oh sorry, I didn't saw you." She apologized in a deep bow that that was unnecessary. She couldn't have seen him, the bright night turned dark minutes after she walked the hill. It was ironic that the only cloud in the sky needed to overshadow the full moon making it until minutes ago hard to see anything. "Wow, you have a great view from here." She almost yelled being to enthusiastic. Still having no idea against whom she was talking to or having any clue her crush was lying next to her. "I'm so glad I'm out of there. Don't misunderstand me. It's fun but all those stupid boy's trying to get you in their beds. Don't you just hate it?" She said.

_Damn, it's Sakura. Why is she telling me this? She would never say those things to me. _He thought. _She would only say this to a girl. Wait she thinks I'm a girl? She doesn't know I'm here? She thinks she's talking to a girl? Wait. _Astonished he looked at her; does this mean she didn't enjoy the boy's touches_? Should I say it's me she's talking to? No this is the best talk I ever had with her. She will find out soon enough right? _

"So did you come to the party for a reason?" She asked but no one answered so she continued. "You don't have to talk about it I'll start I came for a boy. I tried to look beautiful for him tonight. I bought a new kimono, new perfume you know that stuff. Mhh, he's so closed" She putted her wrist below his nose so he could sniff it. Without waiting for a reaction she continued her conversation. "Well guess what, he didn't even noticed. Okay he said the perfume smelled sweet."

_Wait is she talking about me? _He panicked. Looking up the cloud would soon give some moonlight through. What should he do? His mind stopped when she continued.

"But you know, he didn't even looked at me." Sadness written in her voice. It hurt her so much. Tenten convinced her it would work, all of her friends did, but reality snuck in and broke all her fantasies of this night.

"I did look at you, you look beautiful tonight." Before he knew the words got out. Again the-cool-sasuke-filter failed but this time he didn't mind it that much.

"What?" She confused asked. Did her mind played tricks with her or did she really hear a familiar voice seeing he did look at her.

"You look beautiful tonight Sakura." He said again. Sighing at the rising feeling in his chest. Why did it feel so good telling her she looks beautiful?

She was still confused. His voice sounded familiar but friendlier then and it took her some time then finally the moon showed herself and Sakura saw Sasuke's face. "Sasuke! Since when? She tumbled over her words, turning crimson red. This wasn't happening, how could she have said al those things. But wait he responded in the nicest voice she ever heard of him and he made a compliment. Just the thing she dressed up for. That boy saying three words; you look beautiful.

"You started the conversation." He said as he got up and walked down the hill leaving a confused Sakura behind. He grinned damn that feels good.

"What did he said?" She still mumbled confused. "Oh my god what have I done." She sat down and looked at the moon. So _he did looked at me. He called me beautiful._ Her Inner self was throwing a party inside Sakura's head. After all those years he said it. Feeling a bit uneasy she danced down the hill while she moon shinned on her golden bracelet she looked like an fairy, carrying the most beautiful smile some one ever saw on her delicate face. She didn't need the party anymore she just needed to get home and sleep through the fantasy before reality hit her what her next step would be.

After some wrong turns here and there he finally got home. His mind was to mess up. What in heavens name would he say to her? How could he ever feel normal around her after telling such a thing? She would be al over him, something he hated.

"Sasuke can I come in?" The girl asked where he danced with at the party. She followed him the whole way home and was worried he did take more then ten turns wrong to his own house! Being rudely answered like the Sasuke everyone was familiar with he closed the door and again his mind dreamed off. She came for me, not the others, maybe she just didn't want to force herself on me, after all these years in the same team she must have taken notice I hate those kind of girls.

Walking to his bathroom he stopped halfway one of the many large windows his house offered. Hypnotized he looked at a little cloud that was in front making him feel like magic was possible.

-

Still on her way home she danced underneath the moon. A little cloud made everything dark around her. The street where lighted by the moon but just this path wasn't, looking up the moon was visible again and she continued her dance pace home. Smiling the sweetest serene smile ever.

Go to my profile for the progress of the storie.


	3. Sakura & Naruto

Chapter 3 Naruto & Sakura

A little ray of light got through the curtains shinning into a face that would rather stay asleep, to never awake from her best dream ever. The light became brighter as the birds began to sing. "No not yet." She refused to open her eyes. She wanted to stay in bed forever, forever with the sweetest words her crush had spoken to her. "I said you look beautiful." What if she got out of bed and realize it was all a dream, that she didn't fell asleep on her bed after a party that was so boring but in the end the party of her life. What if he never spoke those words outside her little fantasy or ignored the fact he spoke them. After all those plays she wrote, burned into her scull, would she really act like them, or would he like she predicted. Would he come to her, give her a hug, maybe a kiss? No that is not like him; a smile after greeting him would be enough, for now.

_Good morning Konoha, and what a lovely day it is. I hope everyone enjoyed the party like I did. And as far as I've seen some new couples have been formed._ The radio speaker said with a naughty voice. Sakura could almost see the grin he must have had on his face when thinking to say something so personal. Strangely she felt like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Did anyone saw her and Sasuke? Was the radio talker talking about them? Slowly getting up she opened she curtains that closed her room from the most beautiful day in this time of the year.

Walking to the mirror in the bathroom she suddenly became nervous. What if anyone knew about last night? Some months ago she still dreamed about this, crushing Ino's dream in a million pieces. But now it happened and it made her sick. What if he hasn't meant a single word? What if he had been drinking too much and has no idea what he said to her last night? Or someone pulled a stupid prank on her just like Naruto did the first day they became team seven. It was al so different that the usual words he spoke to her, there where suddenly so many emotions she never heard from him. And to tell you the truth she even liked him more after seeing his vulnerable self. Maybe he hide his try self to get away from the fan girls Konoha accommodate. It was like the entire girl population fell for the dark mysterious Uchiha prodigy including herself.

)-(

On the other side of town people where getting up, ready to go to their jobs. Full of energy, ready to start a new day with a smile. But there was one, living in a big mansion that didn't smiled. His brows frowned in a deep frown. Rethinking, blaming himself for the events of last night. He was so caught up in his personal roller coaster he almost forgot to eat the breakfast he made. The radio, that was programmed start talking. _And as far as I've seen some new couples have been formed. You all know whom I am talking about. _The talker grinned through the boxes. Sasuke shot his head up. Was that man talking about him and Sakura? Did saying those things mean your become a couple? Remembering the events, the stars that took him somewhere else, that made him forget he was the Uchiha heir, their last hope for revenge, those stars that crumbled down his well build walls around him, which caused him a good deal of problems to worry about. Why did he even said those things? What kind of jutsu put she on him? "Damn." He pulled his finger away from the kunai he was playing with. The little cut was already disinfecting itself; a little drop of blood fell on the sink. This wasn't his day. "Look what that damn girl made me do, she could get me killed." He whispered into nothing.

Making his way upstairs to dress himself for training, where he wasn't so enthusiastic about after last night events, he glanced in the full body mirror. His messy hair falling over his forehead, his good muscled body. His chest rising with every breath he took. How soft hands of a pink Kunoichi would match his pale skin colour while embracing his chest. Wait what was he thinking. Revenge that was his primary goal, the rest needed to wait, right? Entering one of the many rooms he dressed and put some extra kunai's in his pouch. The one sparring him today would wish death to come soon.

)-(

"Agh, I look like hell and he is so handsome. He can't love me. That would be me AND my big forehead." She looked at herself, little tears run down her cheek. After all Ino-pig did imprinted the though she had a big forehead and now she was stuck in that lie believing she really had. Opening the tap she undressed and took another look in the mirror. Her fragile body was only halfway puberty and she stopped believing she would ever get passed it. Hearing the boiler she snapped out of it and took a long hot shower.

After 30 minutes she walked into the kitchen, her hair warped in a towel and her body covered with her red bathrobe decorated with golden string getting together in a beautiful bird on her back. How she wished to fly, to get away from all this. To be free to go and stand whereever you desired. Opening the fridge she found nothing. Surprised she closed the door and looked for some little note. After lifting the bowl, which was usually filled with fruit, she found the note she already suspected to find.

_Good morning Sakura,_

_We know we're out of food. We need it for our mission. We're sorry. Here is some money so you can buy something. We'll be back soon._

_Love_

"No they didn't" looking eyes widened at the paper. Resting her head on in her hand she mumbled al sorts of things that are better not to mention. Finally after regaining control she threw the note in the trashcan. "They forgot nothing is open today because of the party last night." Looking at the trashcan she sighed deeply. "Well, no breakfast for you girl." She spoke to herself. The little habit of her made her smile. It was so much better then not talking at all. Their house looked so empty when her parents where out on a mission. She knew Sasuke loved the silence but as most of the people and so did she figured out they weren't exactly two of a kind. More like the opposite, but nonetheless she still loved that mystery.

After some time of mindless thoughts she got up, took a last glance in the mirror before closing the door behind her. Today was sparring day like every other Thursday. Sighing she for once wished she wouldn't be teamed up with Sasuke. She couldn't even think about him without the red tint on her cheeks, then how in heavens name would she survive a whole morning fighting him?

)-(

There he was, leaning on the rail of the bridge. His hair dancing on the wind like she never seen him dance himself. Not last night, never. On her way to the bridge, which was labelled as their meeting point, she heard various talks about Sasuke dancing with some girls. But she, his teammate has never seen him dance and the odds were too small to even consider she would ever. Following his intense stare she found herself looking into the water. Smoothly passing by under the bridge to reappear on the other side, making his way to the ocean both never seen. How she wished to go there with him, to lie side by side. Enjoying the calm sounds of the waves mixed with the birds and happy laughter's of children making a sand castle that would soon be washed away by the sea. Just like her little fantasy, washed away, like nothing happened. He didn't greet her, she herself also forgot.

Both where snapped out of their trance when their loud-mouthed teammate entered their personal space both created. Sakura acting like any other day, to caught up to act anything different giving no hits something happened between the two of them. But to her surprise Sasuke acted different then his usual self. Instead of ignoring Naruto he nodded in agreement to his greet. Naruto that was proud of himself noticing this leaned next to Sasuke on the railing.

"So Sasuke, did you have a good time on the party? Hooked up with any girl?" He grinned knowing the answer but unknowing where the courage came from to ask.

"Shut up dobe." He answered with angry flaming eyes. The killing atmosphere that drowned him frightened Naruto. But the feeling stopped when Sakura jumped between them. Shacking his head he figured Sasuke used a genjutsu on him. Sakura, being a user of them knew exactly how to stop this one, and did by jumping between.

"Damn, I just asked. What's wrong with you today?" Naruto yelled looking angry at his teammate that turned his back to both Sakura and him. "Why can't you just be normal? Stop acting like you better then us." He was so happy this morning, the party still in his head, and then that girl. Damn how he would love to trade team members.

"Just stop it you two." Sakura pleaded, her eyes focussed on the floor and like she predicted her cheeks a tint redder then normally. Naruto started at the changed attitude his female member behaved like. Sasuke also took notice but let it go unnoticed by the others.

After the three of them parted, giving each other back their personal space a puff of smoke made their sensei appear. Grinning with the black mask covering more then half of his face he noticed the different placing of his students. Normally it would be Sasuke leaning against the railing followed by Sakura sitting as close as he lets her then Naruto leaning against a tree inspecting some walkers emotions they gave him as the vessel of a demon. Now to his surprise it was Sakura that was sitting against a tree looking mindless into thin air, Naruto not more then two paces away from her, letting him closer then she normally would, but instead of looking at her like a obsessed lover he was weeding the grass next to him. And a bigger distant like normally was Sasuke leaning against the railing doing nothing. Okay so one of his students was acting normal, right?

"Tired? A man at night is also a man in the morning" Kakashi said although he to had trouble getting out of bed after only 3 hours of sleep. No one reacted, each of his students looked at the ground. "Okay, well let's do some work outs." He told them and walked passed them noticing and memorizing everyone's behaviour. No one spoke; they just got up and followed him like brainless sheep's. Naruto next to Sakura and Sasuke far in the back, but still everyone but Kakashi looked like they were in a trance.

Damn Sakura was hungry. Hoping and pleading the gods for some light training her stomach reminded her of her appetite. Making the most embarrassing sounds she pressed on it hopping the action would stop the noises.

Sasuke looked up from his 'interesting' footprint collecting his eyes where seeing. Wondering what the sound was he saw Sakura walking in front of him. Looking over at her long muscled legs he was sure he felt a sensation through his body. Those long legs would fit perfectly around his waist while… dirty, dirty mind. A cold shower cooling down their hot bodies, lips pressed on the places her dress covered. Dirty, wrong, no possibility. Shacking to clear his head he hoped Kakashi didn't had a jutsu to sneak into people's mind or else he was doomed.

Kakashi stopped at their training ground deep in the woods that surrounded Konoha. "Well let's get started. Today will be a hard training give it your best because it's also a little test."

Sakura could cry the gods had abandoned her. He body feeling weak from the lack of food would be tested by the copy ninja. So this was the real reason everyone was forced to go to the party last night. It was a preparation for the test of today. He was evil, she knew it all along but this proved it. But on the other hand he was right, a ninja should be fit every second of his life a enemy wouldn't feel pity for you just because you partied all night long. It made some sense but still, why today?

Kakashi looked at his students, no argue started no screams they are dying, nothing just a silence wind blowing the hairs in front of this students faces. Wondering what's wrong with them he makes up a training test that would make them talk. After some time his lazy brains came up with something. "Today I won't train you. You'll train each other. That means two of you will learn each other tricks and skills and I'll learn the other some new things. You'll train with your partner the entire morning. And in the afternoon we'll exchange partners. Use the whole area and teach each other new things because in the evening I'll pick new teams and we'll fight each other and the losers will have to treat the winners Ramen.

Hearing his favourite word Naruto finally leaves his mind for what it is and starts jumping. "Ramen! My team will win. Sensei let's start." Naruto said overjoyed and in al irritation of the other two members.

Wondering about the teams he has to be careful. His little scenario matched Sasuke with Sakura but seeing this weird behaviour he mind concluded his was better not to. "Okay, lets see Sakura I think you can learn Naruto something about chakra control and Naruto you can learn her some new skills." What a stupid reason, Naruto can't learn Sakura anything he always uses his demon.

Both Naruto and Sakura looked up in surprise. Looking right into each other's eyes. Naruto smiled "I'll teach you everything I know, Sakura." Giving her the cool guy pose he stole from Lee Naruto guided Sakura to his favourite training spot.

Sasuke could fry Naruto's back. His was so open about everything, doesn't he knows it makes him vulnerable? Did Sakura really believe she could learn something from that dobe? He could teach her everything. How she needed to defend, how to disparage people, how to be a good lov- Damn his hormones were active today. Glancing at Kakashi he cursed under his breath. If he and Sakura would be alone right now he would, he would-. Being interfered by his sensei he mind tried to focus on the words.

"So Sasuke, it looks like your stuck with me." He said with a smile that soon fades away like the sand castle the children build on the beach. Wondering what he did wrong this time with the prodigy wasn't his primary goal to kill his brother, this way he could teach him some skill Naruto and Sakura would never control but he had fait in the prodigy and this displeased student took all his self control to stay nice.

He needed to stay alive, so the play was written and so the ignorant main characters will play it.

Go to my profile for the progress of the storie.


	4. Take care of her

**

* * *

Admitting to Love.  
Part four: Take care of her.

* * *

**"Let's go Sakura." Naruto said and pointed North. There was a river North of the training place, and Naruto wanted to train there. 

"That's a great spot to train Naruto, good thinking." Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke.

"We'll go South from here. If there is anything just call, okay Naruto?"

"Okay sensei." He smiled and walked to the river.

"Sakura? Everything okay? If there's something just tell me. Okay?" He looked worried at the girl.

She still looked at the ground. Finally she looked up. Right into the raven haired boy's eyes. She nodded. And turned her back and walked after Naruto.

Kakashi walked South but noticed Sasuke did not followed him. He turned around and saw the boy starring at the girls back.

_There is something different about her. Why do I want to run after her? It's not like she's in trouble. Naruto is with her so nothing can happen, right?_

_Why can't he just say it to her? She loves him, she showed that to him a thousand times. But why can't he do the same. Maybe this is why she's so quieted today? Can it be he said something to her? _Kakashi thought.

Sakura followed Naruto to the river. When he got there he sat down and looked into the water. Sakura stopped behind him.

"Why are you sitting we should train Naruto, let start." She said with a sad voice.

"Why did you stopped me Sakura? He always hurt you, telling you your annoying." He looked deep in the water as if there was the answer to al his questions.

"I don't want to talk about it, let just train." She said an tried to hide her blush behind her hair. But you could clearly see she was blushing.

"Fine. Have it your way. Let's train." He said with a little anger in his voice.

He stood up and made himself ready. "Let's start."

She took her kunai and tried to hit Naruto. But off course he was to fast and before she knew he did his Kage Bushin No Jutsu. Now two Naruto's graphed her legs, two others her arms. But one she hit with her kunai and vanished in thin air. Before she could get lose the real Naruto hit her in the stomach. She fell down, some blood flew out of her mouth down her chin. Naruto realized he went to far and ran to her. But before he knew the body disappeared. It was a trap. 10 kunai's got in his back. He screamed from pain. Not realizing he got the attention from the other team.

_What was that? _He looked North. _Sakura is there. What is something happened to her. No Naruto would protect her. But in training he sometimes went to far, maybe he did with Sakura too. Should I go take a look. _A hit on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"It's nothing like you, to let me hit you so hard Sasuke. You never before showed such a big opening in you defense. Something got your attention?" Kakashi looked into the direction Sasuke was looking. He knew Sasuke worried about Sakura. She wasn't as cheerful as always, Sasuke must have noticed something was wrong.

"You know Sakura is there. That's why you keep looking that way isn't? Just admit you love her and you know she'll be your." He said and looked at the boy.

Sasuke turned around, looking with red angry eyes at his sensei. "Just leave me alone. I don't need her or her love." He attacked his sensei with al his power but because of his anger he missed and hit a tree. The wood split and with a hard bang it hit the ground.

"Did I hit a nerve Sasuke? As he looked at the tree.

South near the river, Naruto got the kunai's out of his back and was attacking Sakura with his rasengan. He stopped just in time when he say she didn't defend herself . He looked at the girl. She looked so different than last night. She glowed then but now she was just an empty body without any emotions. For a moment he thought he was looking at Sasuke. She stood there, emotionless watching in the direction the sound came from.

"You still love him after al these years?" He looked at the girl.

She finally moved and looked at him. "Yeah I guess I still do." A tear rolled down her cheek.

" Don't cry Sakura. He's not worth it." He walked to her and whipped the tear of her face.

Sasuke got hit by Kakashi and hit the ground near the river. _What's with me today. Why can't I concentrate? _He confused looked around. Then he saw Naruto standing really close to Sakura. He followed Naruto's hand to her face. _What is he doing. He's touching her._

"Looks like your to late Sasuke." He said as he looked at the couple standing before him.

Naruto felt her warm breath on his face. He looked at her soft lips. It made him want to kiss them. Fell them, the soft touch of it. She looked so innocent and sweet. He bent his head to kiss her.

"No, don't Naruto. She turned away from him. And saw the raven haired boy watch her. There eyes met, deep sinking into the others eyes, they walked to each other. He felt her breath on his face. He looked into her deep green eyes. Bent his head and kissed her.

_Wait, what is he doing? He's kissing me, but soon he'll leave me again. Broken, lost and alone. He can't do this to me. He will hurt me. He……. Wait what is this feeling. Why is everything moving. _She got dizzy.

His lips touched hers, but then he felt something changing. Her aura changed. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl. She was white and didn't looked well. Before he knew she past out in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" He jelled to Naruto.

"What I did. We just trained." Naruto jelled back.

Sasuke but her down on the ground and in a second he was behind Naruto his eyes red from the sharingan.

"I didn't do anything to her. I would never hurt her." He whispered in Naruto's ear. Then he hit Naruto and he crashed into a tree.

"Why did you do that." Naruto screamed when he got himself together.

"She's mine, don't forget!" Sasuke jelled at Naruto.

_Wait what did I said? So that's how love feels like? Wait is she still alive?_

He ran back to Sakura who still lied there on the ground.

"You hurt her enough Sasuke, leave her alone. I'm not afraid to say I love her. She would be better of with me than with you. You know it's true." Naruto angry jelled at him.

"Sakura I'm sorry" He took her up and put her into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi just stood there watching the scene to amazed to say something.

"Take good care of her." He walked away before he vanished he said to Kakashi.

"Please tell her I Love her"

By these words he disappeared.

"So you finally admit you love her, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

Darw-Angel:  
I'm thinking to let the story end this way, because Sasuke finally admitted his love to her. But I do not want to stop the story because I just have so much things I still want to put in. But then the tittle wouldn't fit the story anymore. So maybe I'll continue the story but under an other name. When I made the decision I'll but it here or in my profile. 

Please help me out. If you all say you don't like this ending I'll continue the story. But if you do like it, I'll go on with the story but on another name.

Your choice.

Thanks for reading :D


	5. Itachi

_Darw-Angel:_

_As you can see I didn't end the story. I didn't liked the ending as well and making a new one. Well, it will take some chapters before the real end comes. And I hope you still like the story, because it will change a little bit. There comes some more action in it and for the romance it will take a while before it returns. But I'll try to put some in it. Maybe a new couple. Well if you wanna know just read._

* * *

_**Admitting to love.**_

_Part five: Itachi._

She woke up and found Naruto and Kakashi at her bed. She had a headache, dizzy and hungry. She closed her eyes, trying to find out what happened. She opened her eyes again and found Naruto over her kissing her forehead.

"Please get better soon, Sakura." He whispered.

She closed her eyes again. After some hours she opened them again. It was dark, nobody was there and she looked around. _What happened? _She thought and got out of bed.

"So your awake?" She heard from a dark corner in the room.

"Yes, who are you? She asked and stared at the dark figure.

"Let's not rush things. Do you know why you're here ?" The voice asked.

She thought a few minutes then turned back to the black unnamed figure. "No."

"Good, well pack your stuff and lets go then." The voiced said and walked to the door. He stopped. "You have 5 minutes to pack your stuff. Then we'll leave Konoha."

"Leave Konoha?" She asked but the figure was already gone.

She walked to her closet took her clothes and a bag. While she put everything in it she thought; _Why am I doing this, I don't even know that person and still I am obeying. It feels strange but safe at the same time. When he gets back the first thing I'll ask is his name. If I don't get one I won't leave. _

"Your ready?" The voice asked.

"Yes, but before we go I want a name." She said with a tittle anger in her voice.

"You not getting one."

"So I won't leave then." She said and put her bag on the ground.

"You will." He said and hit her in her neck. She felt a pain through her body and then fainted. The person took her up, vanished, leaving her bag there.

_-------------------------_

_I hope she isn't sleeping. I wouldn't want to wake her up. But I want to see her, and in daytime Kakashi and Naruto are always there watching her. Why haven't they still found out what's wrong with her? She lied there for a week, sleeping and screaming in her dreams. It's not that hard to find something in her thin, small body, now is it?_

A raven haired boy thought in himself. He ran over the roofs of the houses and after awhile he got at her home. He jumped on the balcony and went through the open window.

"Sakura? Are you awake? I'm sorry I didn't came earlier. I………well I………. Just. You know." He stumbled. No answer came. He looked around and saw the empty bed and then the packed bag.

"Sakura, where are you, this is no time for games!" He screamed waking the hole street.

"Be quiet."

"Shut up, I'm sleeping."

"Can't I get some rest."

It sounded from the street. He took her bag and examined it.

_She was leaving, but why did she let her bag here? She packed everything. But why would she leave it here? Then he smelled something. He recognized the smell. _

"Itachi……!" He screamed.

"Shut up. I'm calling the police if you don't shut up."

"Then why don't you shut up." Another one screamed at the first one.

After awhile he took her bag and ran to the Fifth office. Off course she wasn't there, it was already late and after the sun went down you could find her in the pubs playing cards. After going through 3, he finally found her.

"Fifth, Sakura she's gone." He tried to tell her but he was out of breath and she didn't understood him.

"Let it be importuned, interrupting my card game." She said with a annoyed face.

"Yes, it is. It's Sakura, She's gone. I found a bag full of her stuff, it looked like she wanted to leave. But if she did, why did she forgot it." He said and looked worried at the bag.

"Well, you have a point there." She said and through her cards on the table. "Well let's go to my office." She said and got up.

A dark figure that was sitting on the bar, looked at them when they left. _So he got her. It was about time._ He put some money on the bar and left the pub.

------------------------

_This girl isn't heavy at all. I thought it would be hard getting her to this place, but it took only 30 minutes longer than when I went alone. _He looked at the girl lying in front of him. It looked like she had a nightmare. He lied her on the bed and walked to the door.

"Sasuke" She screamed in her sleep.

"No little girl, I'm the other one, the big brother. The so called traitor." And he walked out of the room.

The men from the pub walked in. "So you have her?" He asked and looked up to his comrade.

"Yes, she'll become a good one. I just need to heal her from the poison I put in her drink, and she'll be okay." Itachi said and walked into the forest.

His comrade went upstairs to look at there new teammate. _She's still to weak to join us. Her training is gonna be a hard. _As he looked at the sleeping girl. _No way this girl has a total control over her chakra. But Itachi said she did so she'll be good enough when we trained her._ He went downstairs and closed his eyes, it was already late and after a while he fell asleep.

------------------------------

In the office of the Fifth.

"So you think Itachi is behind it." She asked but didn't sound that interested. "How do you know that it was your brother and not just herself."

"Because I felt him." He answered.

"You felt him?" She frowned and looked out of the window. She could see the whole village and looked at the gates. "The guards would have noticed he was here, and no one reported a suspicious person. Your just tired, go and sleep, tomorrow I'll go to Sakura's house."

Sasuke was angry. She didn't believed him. He walked out of the office and followed her advice. _Tomorrow I will inform Kakashi and Naruto, they will help me search._

------------------------------

Deep in the forest a dark figure sat against a tree. _Sasuke is gonna kill me for this, when he won't for this then for our parents. But we need her for the mission, she's the only girl in Konoha that has a total control over her chakra. We'll train her until she's ready and then…….." _

**

* * *

End part Five.

* * *

**

**Darw-Angel:**

**Okay this story is gonna take a new direction. I hope you still like it. The romance will come back after awhile. Maybe a new couple? But keep reading and please review.**


	6. Training starts

**Darw-Angel:**

Hi people,

Thanks again for the reviews.

I like them, it keeps me writing.

Because if nobody reviewed, nobody really liked the story and then why I'm I writing it:P

(Gets all kinds of question mark around her head. Aaaaaggghhh)

So to keep it short, I just wanna say: **THANK YOU ALL.**

The usual stuff:

**I don't own Naruto.** If I did I would put this story in the series or the manga, or as spin off.

**My English suck as does my grammar**, I know, so come with something new in the reviews, be original. Because as I already told you guy's I'M WORKING ON IT!

(turns a little red from anger, because it's not going that well. No just kidding it's going fine.)

And a last: **ENJOY THE STORY.**

**ADMITTING TO LOVE.**

Part six: Training starts.

Before the sun came up a dark shadow ran to Naruto's house. He tried to fallow the advice of the Fifth but he couldn't. The whole night he didn't even closed one eye, thoughts ran through his mind.

_What does he want's with her? She isn't that strong, or does he know I love her. No he can't I just found out. No I didn't found out, I admit it, I loved her the moment I saw her. _ _But now, when I'm finally hones about it she disappears._

"Where are you Sakura." He said to the cold air.

He stopped at the door of Naruto house. _What will he say? Will he believe me?_ _No, no time to waste I need to find her with or without him. _He thought and rang the bell. After a some time the door opened.

"Sasuke? Do you have any idea what time it is?" The sleepy Naruto asked.

"Come with me." He said and hated it to came to Naruto for help.

"Why? I didn't even ate nor got a good night of sleep. Those stupid cats they keep me up…." He didn't got to finish his sentence.

"It's Sakura." Sasuke said with a sad face.

"Sakura?" When hearing her name he eminently waked up. He always had a crush on her but he knew she loved Sasuke.

"What's with her? Did she finally waked up?" He said with a smile, but seeing the said face off Sasuke he got worried.

"It's Itachi. He got her." He said and leant against a wall near the door.

"Itachi? What does he wants with her? It's not like she's strong or has special skills."

"I know. That what worries me even more." Sasuke said. "So are you coming?"

"What? You wanna go now? Without telling the Fifth and Kakashi." He yelled.

"I've already spoken to the Fifth." He said and looked at the moon. The last time he looked at the moon everything was okay. Sakura was safe and he still had is pride. But now Sakura was gone, so was his pride.

"And Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"What about me?" A shadow said and jumped of Naruto's roof.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the Fifth told me about it, and made a official mission to retrieve Sakura."

He said and looked at the two confused boy. "I knew Sasuke wouldn't get some sleep so I waited for him to show up at your house."

"So we can go?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, we leave when your ready." He said and Naruto ran into his house. After some minutes he was back with his bag.

"Well, let's go then." Kakashi said and the three vanished into the forest.

----------------

_Sasuke, where are you? Help, I need help. _

"Sasuke…"

She got hit in the face. A cold hand went down her cheek and made her look up.

"Open your eyes." A angry voice said.

She didn't react. She just lied there. Another hit, this time in her stomach, still she didn't react.

"Open you eyes." The voice said a little calmer then before.

She finally opened them. Looking right into the angry red eyes. She closed them again, another hit in her stomach. She spitted some blood. Then the person left.

After awhile she finally opened them again. Her body felt free, when the person walked away, it looked like he took her pain with him. She looked around, and found herself on a hard mattress, a small light next to it. The walls where cold gray and on the floor was a blue carpet. The rest of the room was filled with a chair with some clothes on it. She got up and walked to the clothes. A black jogging trouser, a dark blue sleeveless shirt, black gloves and long dark blue boots.

"So, your finally awake." She heard someone.

"Mmh, who are you." She looked at the figure standing in the door post.

"I'm Kisame, I will be training you." He said and smiled at the girl.

_Bah, is this Kisame guy human? His face it's so ugly! Well he sure hasn't have girlfriend. That face, I'll be having nightmares for years! Wait, what did he say? He's gone train me, for what, I'm going home._

She walked past him, but he graphed her wrist. Shocked she looked at him. Fear was seen in her eyes.

_What's he doing. He's scary, I wanna go home. _

"Let go of me." She screamed out of fear.

"I can't. If you want to stay alive, I would obey. Before I really get angry." He said with a angry tone in his voice.

"Now Kisame, that not how you treat a woman." A voice said.

She froze by hearing his voice, and got to scared to look behind her.

"I'll only ask this once, put on those clothes, so we can begin." The voice said and walked away.

She looked at the clothes and then at Kisame. _What the hell is going on?_

"Hurry up little girl, Itachi doesn't likes to wait." He said as he walked away.

She walked to the chair and took the clothes. The black trouser fitted perfect as did the black boots, when she putted on the sleeveless blue shirt she noticed it was to short, you could see her navel, but it didn't mattered to her, she just wanted to go home. After putting one the black gloves she walked downstairs.

"So your finally ready, I don't like waiting. Next time I want you to be ready in 10 seconds. I'll be counting, if your not here in 10 seconds no food" Itachi said.

She looked angry at him.

"An other thing, don't look so angry at me. I don't like that face of yours." He got up and walked out the house. She followed him wondering what he would do.

Kisame stood outside and walked to Itachi. They talked for awhile and then Itachi vanished leaving only him and Sakura.

"Well let's start. First of all, when I ask something of you, you'll obey, don't cross me."

She looked down, and a tear rolled down her face.

"Second, I don't like people who cry. If you cry, I'll let you work even harder."

She whipped her tear of her face. He saw it. "That a start. Now I want you to show me your skills. I've heard your good at chakra control. Show me." He commanded.

She gathered some chakra in her foot and walked against a tree.

"Is that all?" He screamed. "Your useless."

The words mend nothing to her. She hearted it over a thousand times. She stopped at the top and ran from treetop to treetop.

"Damm, Itachi, she's trying to escape." Kisame yelled.

In no time Itachi stood in front of her looking really pissed off.

"Where are you going?" he said, but he already knew the answer. He hit her into a tree.

"Don't ever try it again, or I won't be so nice on you."

_Ouch, Nice? Damm if this is nice what would he do when he's mad? I better watch out._

"Get up." Itachi yelled. "Get up, useless brat."

She got up but felt dizzy from the hit and she fell with her face in the mud. She saw them watching and laughing.

"Get up." Itachi said again.

She tried again, this time she succeeded.

"Let's go further with the training, we have a long way to go." Kisame said and threw a kunai at her. Off course she avoid it.

"Well it seems your not that useless." Kisame said and looked down at the girl. Then he noticed she still wore her head protector.

"Give my your head protector." He angry said and put out his hand.

"No!" She yelled.

Before she knew it he hit her in the face. Blood came out of her nose and her eyes went wet. _Don't cry Sakura, it will only get worse when you cry, don't cry. _She took of her head protector and gave it to Kisame. For a few seconds he looked at it.

"So from the leaf, well not anymore." He said and scratched a line through the symbol. Now she wasn't from the leaf anymore. The symbol was scratched and no longer valid.

When he was finished he threw it back at her.

"Here, now your just like us." He said as he walked away.

She took it up from the ground, tears rolled down her dirty face. She looked at it and lied down. A raindrop fell down on her face, after awhile she still lied there crying in the rain, holding her head protector close to her heart.

----------------

"Are you sure were going the right direction?" Naruto asked and looked at the little dog in front of him.

After hours they spilt up, and Kakashi summoned three dogs, for each one. Everyone went another direction.

"Yes, I can small that bastard of a Itachi from miles away." The dog barked.

The dog stopped. And sniffed around.

"What is it?" Naruto asked looking at the dog.

"Well about what I just said."

"No, don't say you lost it." Naruto moaned.

"Well, his sense its gone. Its like he vanished in thin air."

Naruto looked around, he didn't saw a broken branch or anything that pointed them in a direction. The dog was right, it was like he just vanished.

It got dark, the clouds let the rain fall down on them.

"Well lets get to the meeting point, there's nothing we can do now." The dog said as he jumped from tree to tree.

_Sakura where are you? You can't just vanish. _

------------------

"Did you found her?" Kakashi asked the raven haired boy who leant against a tree.

"No, the sense disappeared when the rain started." A little dog next to Sasuke barked.

"Well, I think we have a problem then." Naruto said as he walked to them.

"Let me guess." Naruto's dog said to the other dogs. "vanished in thin air?"

"Yeah." Both dogs said and looked at the ground. They failed there mission and the rain didn't really helped them.

"Looks like we've been fooled." Kakashi said and looked at Sasuke. He knew he wouldn't stop before he got her back.

"We don't stop, our mission is to retrieve Sakura, so we will." Sasuke said with a cold voice.

"But Sasuke with no sense we can't trace them." Kakashi explained.

" I don't care how long it will take." He said, sat down and closed his eyes.

"Me either." Naruto said while looking at Kakashi.

"Well that two against one. I'm in." Kakashi smiled and looked at his confided students.

_There's no way I can get them back without Sakura, it's better for them to find out for theme selves that she's gone._

Naruto and Kakashi made a camp and Sasuke searched for wood for the fire. That was his usual job, because of his Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu. _Where are you Sakura? What is he doing with you._

---------------

At night she still lied there, she didn't cried anymore, she had fallen asleep. Her hole body shacked from the cold. A dark shadow bent down and took her in his arms. He walked with her into the little hidden house.

"You still think we don't need that herb?" Itachi said as he lied the girl on her bed.

"Mmmhh, I'll search for it in the morning." Kisame said and looked at the dirty girl.

"She can take a lot physical, but not mental." Itachi said looking at the girl.

"The herb will cure her from that." Kisame smiled and both walked away.

(Sakura's Nightmare)

She was under the shower singing a nice sweet song. But then she stopped, the lights went down, and she heard a scream.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" She whispered.

"Sakura don't, don't kill me please." She froze, before her was someone that looked exactly like her. The girl turned around, and smiled. "Come one Sakura, I know you like it." The girl said.

"Sakura don't please." Sasuke yelled.

Sakura looked past the girl and saw Sasuke lying on the ground, the girl had a sword near his throat. She saw blood everywhere, his blood.

"Stop it." She yelled.

The girl smiled and threw the sword at her, it landed in front of her.

"Do it Sakura. It will set you free." The girl said and smiled.

Sakura took the sword, walked to Sasuke and bent down.

"Sasuke? Why?" She whispered.

"He never loved you. He used you. Played you." The girl said.

Sakura looked at the boy. Anger took over.

"KILL HIM." The girl shouted.

"You never loved me?"

"You used me!"

"YOU PLAYED ME!" Sakura screamed and stabbed the sword through his heart.

( END Sakura's dream)

She woke up, her whole body was wet from her sweat. She opened her eyes, switched on the little lamp beside her bed and looked around.

_Just a dream, it was all just a dream._ And she fell back asleep.

**Darw-Angel:**

Well here I am again. Can't leave you guy's alone I guess. :P

I hope you like it. The dream of Sakura turned out to be a little strange. Maybe because there comes a **new couple** in the next chapter?

I already know which. (Evil laugh)

Well keep reading and **please review.**

-xxx-


	7. Two years passed

**Darw-Angel:**

**Hey people, sorry for the daily on the chapter, it not going that well with me as some of you who read my web log know. But finally I typed the new chapter. In the story were gonna take a time jump of two years. I don't like to type training chapters and it wouldn't be interesting to read so I skipped it, but off course you'll find out what happen in those two years we haven't seen Naruto, Sasuke. And Sakura? I hope you enjoy, sorry for the grammar. Please review like always.**

**Just one thing: I don't own Naruto or anything like that, I'm just a fan who loves to write fanfictions.

* * *

**

_ADMITTING TO LOVE:_

_Part seven: Two years passed._

As nice sunshine went through the curtains, a young men turned around. With a smile he looked at the girl in his bed. She was thin, her skin was Navajo white and she had the sweetest white eyes he ever saw. He pushed the dark hair out of her face, looking at the sleeping face. By his touch she waked up, looking in his eyes, she smiled and gave him a little kiss.

"Good morning." She said as she put her body into his strong arms. She loved him from the beginning. When he cried over his lost teammate she had comfort him, and from that moment they had something going on. First as friends but then her dream came true when he kissed her. She found it hard when she find out he still searched for her, but he always came to her for comfort.

"Hey." He said and hugged her, his face near hers and he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He loved this moment, just lying here with her in his arms. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. "I love you so much." The young men said.

"I know you do, dear." She answered, but deep down, she knew that she would never get into that place, his former teammate got in. She smiled and graphed the thin blanket pushing it over there heads.

He grinned and pushed her body close to his. There arms tangled. He moved to her head and licked her earlobe knowing she loved it. He heard her making sweet little sounds as he continued. When he kissed her in her neck, he heard the annoying sound of his alarm clock.

"Damm." He said and looked disappointed to the girl in his arms. He didn't want to say the words but he had to. He had a ANBU mission and left in just a hour. He opened his mouth but she already understood.

"I know." She said and gave him a little smile as she put the blanket from there heads and got up.

Both walked downstairs for some breakfast. Naruto took some Ramen, like he always did. Hinata didn't understood how he could live just eating that. But it was easily, and she didn't had to cook. She smiled at the thought. The first time she cooked for him the kitchen burned down and a firemen said that it would be better for her to take some cooking lessons. Both had laughed and she promised never to cook again.

She got a plate and a slice of bread.

Naruto went upstairs. He took his ANBU suite. The black pant, the sleeveless black shirt, the long gloves and the with vest reminded him of there search missions like the one for Sakura. They searched every where.

After 6 months Kakashi gave up. Sasuke followed after a year, he changed and everyone knew why. He finally admit his love, but she never knew he did.

Everyone felt guilty for continuing there lives like the cheery pink haired girl never existent. After two years he also stopped searching. The Fifth gave a ceremony, like they always did when someone disappeared and everyone gave up hope finding them alive.

Sasuke didn't came to the ceremony. After the ceremony they found him in the forest where Kakashi's dogs lost Itachi's sense two years ago.

He looked at himself in the mirror, the ANBU tattoo looked like a curse to him. He didn't want to become a ANBU soldier, but the Fifth told him it would do him good. Hinata also was a ANBU, and he kissed her on there first mission together.

He walked down finding Hinata sitting at the table eating her breakfast.

"I've gotta go." He whispered in her ear.

"I know, please be careful." She knew she didn't had to say this. He was always careful on a mission, but for some reason she didn't liked it. The unranked mission, the situations he got himself in, everything.

She watched him leaving in his ANBU suite. It looked good on him.

When he left she walked to the kitchen putting down her plate, she remembered when he told her, he found Itachi's hide out. She got scared thinking he found Sakura. That would end there relationship. Not that she hated Sakura, she missed her to, but when she would come back everything would change forever.

---------------------------------------

"She's doing a great job, isn't she?" A dark figure said while looking at the bar where a girl seduced a guy her age. He looked like he was having fun playing with her, but Kisame knew it was just a assignment to her. He watched the couple closely. He wanted to kill the guy for touching her, she became like a little sister to him.

"She's just doing what she's ordered to do, you know that right?" Itachi said. His dark eyes were focused on the girl that walking away from the bar, playing a game with her assignment. He loved how she seduced guy's. She looked so good doing that, and it made him a little jealous. He's feelings towards her had changed. First she was just a crybaby, but after the training with Kisame she got better and more skilled. She turned out to be a great S-ranked ninja and she was even feared by Orochimaru. He watched her taking the guy upstairs. He knew what was going to happen. Under her black short dress she hid a kunai and before the guy could taste her perfect skin he would probably be death.

---------------------------------------

"I want you." The guy said as he pressed her against a wall in the hall, kissing her neck.

_Damm that feels good, I didn't felt that in a long time._ After her training with Kisame they went into a little town to train her skills with men. She had to seduce 3 to go upstairs with her in the time limit of 20 minutes. She liked doing that but only one ever caught her of guard and kissed her. The others were already killed before they even laid hands on her. After she proofed she could do it without thinking, Itachi gave her a few orders to kill some men in a bedroom. She off course obeyed like she always done.

She forgot her mission for a moment, she wanted to feel more, but she noticed a familiar chakra coming there way. It was Kisame's, he always checked her, like a brother would do by is little sister. She knew it was time and took her kunai and stabbed it through the guy's heart. She obeyed his orders again, but she killed him in the hall and not in a room.

Kisame ran to her. "Why here?" He whispered as he looked at the girl that didn't showed any emotions. _I've trained her well. _He thought as he helped her getting rite of the body. After they dumped the body in a empty room Sakura closed the door and changed clothes like she always did after a kill. Kisame thought it was just a habit but little that he knew she kissed there dead body's on the head asking to forgive her.

The door opened and he watched the girl standing in the doorway. A white ribbon hold her hair together in a ponytail a few fringe fell over her face, the ribbon matched her long white gloves and her white dress, that had no sleeves and at her waist parted into two pieces. She walked comfortable in her high heels towards Kisame. "All finished, come, I don't want Itachi to wait any longer." She smiled and walked down.

Kisame couldn't believe she just said that. _Maybe there is something between them. Or my eyes are making me see thing that aren't there. _He walked behind her and saw every men looking at her when she walked into the bar.

"Hey, sweetheart, care to join me?" A handsome young men asked as the girl in the white dress pasted him.

She looked at the young men. Brow hair, blue eyes and a strange but calming smile on his face. She smiled at him and sat down. Itachi smiled at her back knowing what she was going to do like she did with ever guy who called her sweetheart.

"Let's make a deal." She started and got the attention from every guy in the bar. "If you can beat me, I'll be yours all night." She smiled and looked at his reaction. His face smiled even more and wanted to answer right away, but she stopped him with her finger on his lips. "But if you can't." She stopped and turned around looking at Itachi and Kisame who both were enjoying themselves watching her little play. "You and al your money will be mine."

The men around him started yelling as she looked deep in his eyes putting on a sweet little face no one could resist. "Al right deal, but don't cry when I kick you ass." He laughed with the guy's standing next to him.

"Well, no more chit-chat, let's go outside." She smiled and walked outside. Kisame knew she was getting annoyed. Everyone followed her outside except Kisame and Itachi.

"She's going to kick his ass." Kisame smiled. He had seen her do this over a thousand times. From the money she got from the guy's she bought clothes and she let the guy work for her, caring the clothes she bought from there money. Kisame told her over a thousand times she didn't had to do it like this, she could easily steal things or kill the owners of the shop, but every time she answered that it would take the fun out of shopping.

Itachi nodded and smiled at the door, he loved watching her do this, and got up from his chair he sat in all night. "Let's go and have a look." He grinned and walked outside, Kisame got up and followed Itachi.

---------------------------------------

On a open spot in the village, probably the square, they found a group men yelling at the fight. The men was already pretty beat up and a some blood of the men was found on Sakura's white dress. She looked at the mess on her dress and kicked him again this time in his face, he flew over the square. The men around them, who were watching the fight, were shocked by this. Before it was just a little fist-to-fist combat but now she kicked him in the face. "That's all you've got?" She asked while walking to her victim.

"Just shut up, tittle snob." He yelled back.

Did didn't do him good, before he even closed his mouth she stood behind him giving him a hit in his neck. He fell on the ground with his face in his own blood. She smiled and looked at the body. "Surfs you good." She whispered in the men's ear and walked away.

The people that have watched the fight looked frightened at the girl as she walked through the crowd. Some men walked to body that still lied on the square. He wasn't moving when a medical nin examined him.

"Could you just let him live?" Kisame said as he watched the girl walking his way. He knew she never killed the men she fought, but when they called her names she got furious. Especially by the word 'little'. He knew she hated the word, it reminded her when she was still weak.

"You heard how he called me didn't you? Phf Little. He had it coming." She laughed and smiled at Itachi who watched the crowed around the dead body. Then he looked at her.

"Now we can't work in this city anymore Sakura. You dumb girl." He said as he saw the smile vanish from her face.

"I'm sorry." She said and looked defeated at the ground. She knew she wasn't supposed to kill her 'toy's'. That was the first thing he toughed her when he started to train her.

Kisame trained her for half a year, but she turned out to be so good that the rest of the time she trained with Itachi. Kisame always watched the fight, Sakura didn't liked to lose so she fought till she fainted. At the end of there training Sakura slept for 2 day's to get her strength up again and then they started again. Kisame loved her devotions towards her training, she always gave everything even if that mend almost death.

"Well, let's go." Itachi said and smiled at Sakura. He knew she hated to do something wrong. She always tried so hard, but sometimes she just couldn't handle herself. He loved her for that, although he never showed it.

He was already 22 and she was still a teenagers. But sometime, while training, he loved to feel her warm breathing on his skin. Feeling her heart pounding when she fell on him from exhaustion. Kisame then always took her from him, but he loved it when she fainted. He felt her soft skin rub against his and sometimes he just wanted to see her wake-up on his cool body.

---------------------------------------

"Good job Uzumaki." The ANBU brow haired captain said to the exhausting Naruto. '

They left early in the morning, but the mission took the whole day and they needed to camp in the forest.

They made a camp in a open spot in the forest near a river. The camp had 3 sleep tents, one medical tent for the wounded and a little campfire. Some sat around the fire others kept watch and some took care of the two wounded.

It had been a long and difficult mission. Two men got injured while fighting some missing nins. They had to get a scroll from one of the missing nins. The Fifth needed the seal for a poison that already took down 5 ANBU members and the missing nin didn't just gave up.

"Thanks Genma. But you know that you can just call me Naruto right?" He smiled and looked at his captain.

"Off course, so how's Hinata doing?" Naruto never talked about there relationship but the whole town knew about them. Neij wasn't happy when he found out his nieces dated the Kyuubi , but after a few months he gave them his blessing.

"She's doing fine. Why do you ask?" He frowned at Genma and saw the smile on his face. He knew what he was going to ask and he didn't knew why he didn't asked her. Some how he just wanted to wait for something to come back.

"Well, when are you gonna ask her to marry you?" Genma smiled and looked at Naruto how turned away his face. He knew it was hard to admit love to someone, when you still loved another, but then again Sakura disappeared two years ago. Everyone gave up hope finding her alive.

"Well, maybe this month. I've been thinking about it, but something keeps me from asking her." He looked down. He didn't want to say Sakura's name, but she was the reason he didn't asked before.

"It's Sakura. After a these searched mission, you still think she's alive?" It hurt to see his best ANBU soldier like this. After the last search mission he collapsed, now one except Hinata could comfort him.

"Guess I still can't believe she's gone." He said and got up.

Genma cursed himself for the subject he brought up. "Wait, lets talk about something else." He said and saw Naruto sit down. He started a new subject he heard just a few day's ago. "Have you heard the rumor's about a girl that's feared by Orochimaru?" He said. Naruto shacked his head and watched his captain. "Well, the rumors tell that she's the strongest female nin in the Fire country, and lives with the strongest nin in the Fire country. People tell that she's been trained by him. Also she fights men for there money so she can buy clothes from it money." He stopped and smiled at the young men in front of him.

"Trained by the strongest nin? Feared by Orochimaru?" Naruto asked and looked into the fire.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind fighting her. They say she's tall, thin, pink haired and damm hot." Genma stopped. _Wait why didn't I thought out this. Trained by the strongest in the Fire, that's Itachi, pink hair, Sakura had pink hair, tall and thin as Sakura._ He looked at Naruto, he was thinking the same. After awhile Genma finally said: "It can't be Sakura, Naruto she's gone."

He thought about it but also concluded it couldn't be Sakura. "It can't be her, she would never fight guy's for money." He said and wen into a tent to sleep.

(END PART SEVEN. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW)

* * *

**Darw-Angel:**

**Well that was it. I hope to get part eight up next week, maybe it well daily like this one, I'm turning into a busy person, who doesn't had enough time to do everything she want. Carebearlover09, I think your gonna kill me in the next chapter, please spare me . **

**Keep reading.**

**-xxx- **


	8. The ANBU mission

Darw-Angel:

Well people here it is part eight. I know a lot of people aren't gonna like what's gonna happen. But it needs to be done. I also but in a some new characters. Ino comes in and a little SasIno. Also a character of my own she's called Yumi. You'll find out what's with her. So enjoy. And don't forget to review.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO OWN YUMI. SHE'S MINE (EVIL LAUGH).

_

* * *

_

ADMITTING TO LOVE:

_Part eight: The ANBU mission. _

"Sakura!"

The pink haired girl walked through a dark street, when she neared the end she turned, looking in his deep onxy eyes.

"Sakura." He whispers intense.

She smiled and turned into another street, knowing the boy will follow her, so she fasten her walk.

"Please stop I……I love you." He screamed at the girl.

"…..."

She stopped, looked at him, like she's trying to remember him. Her mouth opened, her lips moved but there was no sound.

From another dark alley a well know figure appeared.

"Sakura get out of there! He'll kill you." He ran towards her but a few feet away he stopped.

"Hey, little brother." Itachi said as he touched Sakura's soft skin. She smiles at his touch and turns her head to his. Her head was so close to his, Sasuke couldn't breath. _What's happening?_ He's looked at the two in front of him. _No this can't be._ But was, her lips met his. He saw Itachi putting his hands around her waist, pulling her body to his. After some time they stop to get some air.

"Foolish little brother. Did you really think you could get her?" Itachi laughed and looked into her jade eyes. "You can't give her what I can. She wants me not a weakling that couldn't even find her."

She opened her mouth, lips are forming words, on wings of air they flied to his ear.

"Your weak." It echoed through his mind as he closed his eyes. _Weak? Yes, I'm still weak. _He opened them again, looking straight into her green jade eyes. He could see some pain, hate, fear, but no love. His emotions walked him to her.

Itachi watched him move to Sakura who was still in his arms. He let go and walked away. "Come Sakura, we're going."

"No Sakura, you belong here, in Konoha, in team 7." Sasuke whispered in her ear. He could see her anger.

"Your weak." She says in his face, with a evil smile she turned away.

"Sakura don't let me repeat myself." Itachi said as he walked away. The girl ran after him, when she walked next to him he putted an arm around her waist and they vanish in the dark alley.

"Sakura?" He whispers.

"No, it's Ino." A girl voice answered.

"Ino?" He asked still asleep.

"Yes, wake up already, we have a mission." She was getting bored. She has been calling him for half an hour and he still didn't waked up. In his sleep he mumbled a name she was familiar with.

Opening one eye, he looked around the room. Ino sat on a chair across the room. He opened the second one. Now he saw the sun was already up. He graphed his alarm and looked at the time. "10.24?" He moaned in surprise. When he got out of bed he remembered the dream. " Sakura." He sighed.

The blonde girl left him in his room to chance. She made her way to the kitchen and took a glass of milk. Years ago she took Sakura's place in team 7, and even when team 7 split up she looked after Sasuke. She felt it was her unspoken commitment to Sakura.

When they split up Naruto became an ANBU soldier. She smiled at the thought. He took his old team to there usually pub, and when Ino asked why, he told the news. They were pretty drunk and laughed all the way home. After some months they too became ANBU. Both where placed in the same team, and this afternoon they both were called in for an imported meeting. But clearly Sasuke forgot.

"Are you ready?" She asked when she finished her glass. Sasuke moaned something she didn't understand. "Well?" She raised a eyebrow. _What's taking him so long?" _By these thoughts Sasuke walked into the kitchen full dressed in his ANBU outfit. She looked amazed. He looked so handsome and strong in that outfit. She hated Sakura for just a moment. He never looked at girls and when she knocked him out of bed he always called for Sakura.

"Let's go." He said and walked to the door but stopped. Ino almost bumped in him. She looked at him and saw his staring at the picture of the former team 7. Her hair so pink, a smile so friendly, her eyes full of love. In his dream it all was gone. Her hair still lightly pink, no friendly smile and worsted of all no love in her eyes. From the first till the last moment he say her she always smiled, her eyes full of love, but that dream. _Did it mend something?_

"Were going to be late Sasuke." She said as she slide her fingers down his spine. She just had to touch him once in a while. She still loved him, but she knew he would never love her back. She never spoke about her feelings, knowing if she did, it would break there friendship. He got used to it but that didn't mend he liked it. If she was Sakura he would loved her touch, but Sakura was no more. He knew Ino still loved him although she never spoke about it. She knew what happened at the last training of the original team 7. So he figured she wouldn't do anything and he was right. Sometimes she touched him by placing her hand on his or just as she did now slide her fingers down his spine. But that was all.

Sasuke walked out of the door followed by Ino, he locked the door and they walked to the ANBU headquarters. Half way Ino stopped. "Your dreamed about her didn't you." She asked looking in his dark eyes. His hair fell over his head proctor and it needed a cut, but in the same time it gave him a cool look, that fitted him.

He raised his head and looked into the blue eyes. He nodded and looked away, knowing he hurt her confirming this. She got closer to him and put her head against his chest. She looked so vulnerable and put her hands around him, pulling him closer.

"I did to." She cried a little. It was not like Ino to cry in public but here she was, with the one she loved, the one she could never have. Her tears fell down on his black sleeveless shirt, making the fabric stick to his chest. After a few minutes she let go of him looking a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I..mhh I was just." She moved her head away.

He saw she was embarrassed and his hand made her look into his eyes. Her red eyes full of pain and love in the same time. He knew with one little act he could take a little pain away. Feeling her warm breath shivering his skin, he moved his head towards hers. She knew what he was doing and closed her eyes, as did he. As his lips met her soft ones a mind breaking fight unleashed in his head. _What are you doing, what about Sakura? Sakura is dead! Why are you kissing her, you don't know if she's dead. Yes I do, if she wasn't she would be here, shouting at me for kissing her rival. Still you don't love her. God, you love Sakura not Ino. This is Ino not Sakura!_ He was shocked and pulled his head away, and looked at the blond hair. _It's blonde, not pink like it should._ "I'm sorry." He said and walked away leaving a confused girl behind.

Ino walked in to the headquarters, finding Sasuke leaning against a wall, like he always did. She looked at him for awhile, but no response. He did noticed her but didn't want to give her falls hope. _So this was it. No more friendship, no hope for love. _She thought as she looked at the love of her life. _He will just ignore me, like before I became a replacement for Sakura._ She sat down in a chair. _I was just a replacement._ She thought while waiting to be called in.

The door opened and a young blond men walked out. He looked in the room and found Sasuke and Ino waiting. "Hey, guy's come in." He said wit a smile. He just got back from his mission and couldn't wait till the next. Both looked a little confused, and walked in.

The room was bigger then it looked. It was full of chair and they found they were the only ones inside. Naruto closed the door and sat behind the desk looking over to the two in front of him. He smiled a little, he already knew they would team up like years ago.

"Uzumaki, you know that's my chair." The Fifth said as she closed the door behind her. She walked to her desk and looked at blond men.

"Yes I know." He still didn't moved and smiled at the old woman.

"Well, get the hell out of it." She yelled in his ear. Sasuke and Ino sweat dropped. Naruto didn't changed a bit, and Ino giggled a little, it made her forget about the kiss.

Finally after the little fight between the Fifth and Naruto, Naruto gave up, and the Fifth fell in her chair. She looked at the three in front of her. "So team 7. It's been a while. Isn't? Well no time for reunion." She said and looked worried at Sasuke.

---------------------------------------

In the afternoon she still felt stupid. Because of her they had to find a new town to work from. At night they left town and now they were in a new one. When they walked through the entrance she had looked at the sign above. _Sialso. _She whispered as she walked into the small city.

Sialso was a beautiful old city. Only traditional Japanese houses where found here. A little river made it's way through the small city. Nature could be found everywhere. Even around the little square you found some tree's.

People were friendly wen they came in late in the night. A old men showed them the city and found them a motel to stay in.

She walked in the little drugstore the old men showed her last night. Her bandage needed to be changed. The little training from this morning turned out to be a hard one. Itachi got carried away in the fight, like he wanted her to pass out. If Kisame wasn't there to stop him she would have. She smiled a little when she thought about the fight. He had looked at her with a strange smile. She couldn't read his face, what he wanted, but she knew she saw that face before.

"Can I help you miss." A woman friendly asked looking at the young girl in front of her.

"O no, that looks like it hurts." She said when she saw the blooded bandage around her arms and legs.

Sakura smiled and looked at them. It did hurt, but she didn't need to know. "I need to change the bandage, do you have any?" She asked as friendly as she could. The people here looked just to nice. Like the tried to hide something, maybe Sakura was just being paranoid.

"Yes, off course." The lady said and turned her back to Sakura. As the woman searched for the right bandage Sakura looked into the store to find some herbs she needed. Well, she didn't knew if she did, but Kisame said it was important to her. He told her it would heal her from her 'illness'. Although she never knew what was wrong with her. But she took them for more than 2 years and she never got sick so she figured it worked.

"Where it is." The lady said and gave it to Sakura. "Are you sure your going to be fine?" The lady asked with deep concern.

"Yeah, just a few scratches." She smiled and put some money on the counter. When she left she felt awful. She just lied to a person that didn't knew her or what she done, but the woman was concerned about her condition. She woman was right about her concern. The pain flew through her body and before she knew she leaned with her back to a wall. Every muscle hurt, every step she took made it worse. She got dizzy and after awhile she fainted. She heard some voices around her but her eyes wouldn't open.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

A hand lifted her head and she felt some water against her lips, she opened her mouth letting the water slide down her throat. She felt someone taking of her bandage. She moaned a bite then a cry op pain flew over her lips. Someone was hurting her. She tried to open her eyes, still the wouldn't open. She felt a cold hand against her skin. It moved up to her legs, where Itachi cut her leg with a kunai. She felt the blood flowing out of the wound.

"It's infected." The voice said and pushed some blood out of it, trying to look how deep the cut was. "This wasn't a accident this is a wound from a fight." The voice said again.

She felt the pain, when the person put something on the wound. After awhile the pain left her body and she finally opened her eyes.

She looked into deep green blue eyes. Some hair fell down her face, a friendly face. It was the woman from the drugstore.

"So you weren't fine. Why didn't you just said you weren't." The woman asked.

"I don't want to be weak." She got out and a tear rolled down her cheek. She never told someone this. Everyone thought she was so strong. She made herself look strong but inside she felt weak. She couldn't fight the tears anymore and she stared crying. The woman took her in her arms, as tears rolled down her cheek. After awhile it were just sobs, and the woman looked at her.

"I'm Yumi by the way." She smiled while looking at the girl who smiled back.

"I'm Sakura." She said as she whipped her tears from her face.

"Well that were a lot of tears for such a pretty young girl." Yumi said and looked at the state the girl named Sakura was in. "Can I ask you something?" She said while looking worried at Sakura.

"I don't know you, but it depends on what." She answered while looking at the woman in front of her. _Why do I feel so safe here? How did she made my cry. I never cry when people are around me. _

"That herb you bought." Yumi stopped. _Should I continue? Does she know what's she's doing? _" Do you know what is does?" She got out and waited for an answer.

"Well I know it takes care of my illness." Sakura said and didn't felt that comfortable like just a few minutes ago. "Why do you ask?"

"No, just forget it." Yumi said and stood up. "You should get some rest. The medicine will do his work while you sleep." And she disappeared into another room.

_Why is she so nice to me? She doesn't even know me. But she gives me such a nice feeling like I had when I was so called sick. What is my illness anyway. Kisame never told me, but I never really asked. I'll ask when I see him._ This was her last thought and she slipped into her sleep.

Her dream wasn't a nice one. It looked real, like she knew the story of this girl. These boy's she hanged with, they were so familiar to her, but there were no names. The eyes of the dark raved boy felt so warm and she felt a little fire burning in her stomach.

She opened her eyes. The nice warm feeling was gone. Like it never been there. She looked around finding Yumi sitting on a chair. She got up and sat down at the end of the bed.

"So you waked up?" Yumi smiled and looked at the girl.

"Yeah I guess I needed it." She looked at the woman. "Why." She asked.

"Why what?" Yumi asked confused, but she knew this question was coming.

"Why did you helped me? Sakura asked while raising her eyebrow.

Yumi didn't liked talking about it but this girl had the right for a explanation. She thought about the best way to tell her the story. "When you walked in you remind me of someone. My daughter. She gone missing when she was young, and I always thought about how she would look these day's. I thought I looked at a ghost. You see Sakura, you look like her. You could almost say she was you twinsis. That pink hair, those green eyes, the pale skin, everything reminded me of her. When I saw your wounds I followed you. I knew with those wounds nobody would get far so I just waited for you to ask for help. But you didn't then I found you lying on the street so I took you home." She sighed a bite. She told a total stranger about her daughter, but it felt in a strange way okay.

Sakura listen intense. _How awful it must be for her. Losing her daughter on a young age. She wouldn't have survived. She's probably died. It's so cruel. _"I see, but I don't think I'm you daughter Yumi. I'm sorry."

"I know you aren't but it's nice to take care of someone. You feel needed, and that always gives me a good feeling." She smiled at Sakura who was still thinking about the story she just heard.

---------------------------------------

"What's taking her so long?" Kisame asked worried. She just went to the drugstore for some bandage but it's already evening and still no Sakura. Kisame got up and walked to the door.

"She'll be fine. She can take care of herself." Itachi said. He sat in a chair near a window looking to a calm lake near there motel. It made him calm just looking at it. But kisame's footsteps angered him. Kisame was always so worried about her. He knew he went to far this morning but he wanted her so badly.

Kisame opened the door. "I'm going for a drink." He said and didn't wait for response. He walked into the street and closed the door behind him.

Itachi finally felt the calm taking him over. But after 10 minutes the door opened again. "Kisame, make up your mind. Go for a drink or don't" He grumbled.

"Well that's a big insult. What did I do to deserve that." Sakura asked and lied on the couch.

Itachi looked away from the lake and found the girl lying on the couch. His eyes looked at her body. _So perfect, it would be a shame to let it go to wasted. _He though as he got up. He walked to the couch and kneeled down.

Sakura noticed and opened her eyes, looking straight into his red eyes. "What do you want?" She asked and turned away closing her eyes again.

"You. I want you." He said and graphed her wrist, pulling her near him.

She resisted, but after a little fight she fell of the couch into his arms. Still caught in his eyes she looked at him, she rubbed some hair from his face and smiled a little. He knew this was his chance.

Within a second he laid on top of her and kissed her gently in her neck. He heard her moaned a bit as he continued. After awhile she resisted again and he looked at her. Some fear was seen in her eyes, but the smile remained.

He touched her lips with his finger. She opened her mouth and let his finger in. She sucked it a bit and saw the smile on her teacher. He couldn't help it but smile. He pulled his finger out and kissed her soft lips. He couldn't wait and pushed his tongue in her mouth. She tasted to so good. There was so much passion, and he never wanted it to stop, but he needed to breath, so did she. Both took a breath but Sakura started resisting like a snake. She didn't liked it anymore and pushed him of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and tried to look serious, but the only thing he felt was his body wanting more.

"It's wrong." She said and walked to her bed. She never though it would happen but tonight it did. He kissed her and she liked it. But something deep inside told her it was wrong. This wasn't the person it was supposed to be with. She thought about the boy from her dream. Those eyes, that feeling and she drifted asleep.

Itachi looked at her. He knew she slept. This chance he blew, but there would be more, and with these thoughts he sat down in his chair. He closed his eyes and listen to her breathing.

---------------------------------------

"Do you know what this means Sasuke?" Ino said as the three of them made there way through the forest.

"Yes off course." He said.

**Flashback**

The Fifth finally opened her mouth and started talking "Maybe you already heard the gossips. But I think you al should know before I sent you on this mission." She took a moment to take a look at the Uchia infront of her, then she continued. "Some people from the Mist are telling stories about a group that's been assassinating the best nins from there county. It's a small group of three people that makes this mission an ANBU because if three can kill the best nins from the Mist they must be strong. We have some information about two of them. The first one and we think the leader is no one other then Uchia Itachi, that makes the second Kisame, but what we don't know who the third is." She sighed a bit as she saw the anger in Sasuke's eyes.

"I've heard those rumors from Genma." Naruto said and looked worried. Could he speak the name of there missing team member.

"What did he said to you?" The Fifth asked.

Naruto was fighting in his head. Shout he say it. Maybe it would be imported for the mission, maybe not. He diced not to tell them about the pink haired hot one that was the last one of the group. He would upset the whole room. " Well just what you just said."

"Well, it's your mission to kill them. They might come to Konoha, they were last seen leaving the city Lurea. There will you mission start. Be careful guy's. The are S-ranked." She gave a fake smile.

When they were gone she walked to the window. _Ggm team 7, well not the real team 7. If only you could be here. They would be so happy, but you dead, although I still find it hard to believe it. _

**End Flashback.**

"So you finally get your revenge Sasuke." Naruto smiled and stopped. " I think we'll be sleeping here for the night. Sasuke search for a river. Ino you clear the area." Naruto ordered. Both nodded and went of. Naruto thoughts gone wild. _What if it's Sakura? Would she remember us? Off course she will remember Sasuke. She loved him from the beginning. That doesn't just vanish, right?_

"I found a river just a few minutes from here." Sasuke said and pointed in the direction.

"Area clear." Ino said as she caught up.

"We'll make a camp near the river." Sasuke said and took his bag from his back.

After 6 minutes the camp was ready. Three tents near the river around a camp fire. Ino found some tree stumps to sit on and placed it near the campfire. They all sat around the fire and Ino and Naruto started a mindless conversation. Sasuke was bored and went to sleep.

"Sakura." He sighed as he fell asleep.

* * *

Darw-Angel:

Do I need to call security? I know you guy's didn't liked the pairings in this chapter. But just wait and you'll be rewarded maybe I'll give you a cookie. No now for real in the next chapter there'll be enough SasSak, so just keep reading and don't forget to review.

-xxx-


	9. SRC Mission

I don't own Naruto, but I do own Yumi she's mine (evil laugh)

* * *

Story:Admitting to love

Part nine:S-ranked Criminal Mission prt 1

* * *

She waked up from a disturbing sound. It was like someone was yelling at an other. She turned around to hear what made the noise. Her eyes were still closed, but she listened to the voices, she knew when she opened them the voices would stop but there was something deep down telling her she should listen.

"We can't send her on that mission!"

"Off course we can. She's strong enough and the herb will do his job, like always."

_Sending who, where? The herb, for my illness? Are they talking about me?_

"What is she forgets to take it."

"She won't, she's to scared to become weak again."

"You know what I mean, when she'll turn in her normal self she will take off. "

_Weak? Normal self?_

"She won't."

"But what if she does. Then what, she knows to much about us, how we work. Damm this girl, I never knew she would cost us so much problems."

_Problems?_

"She doesn't cost problems, you do. They need a girl there, a girl that can seduce a man, that can kill without any doubt. She's perfect. We trained her well, Kisame."

_Seduce? Kill?_

She heard enough. They were sending her away on mission. But she still didn't knew any thing about her disease. First that strange question from Yumi, and now this. _Turn weak without it? I need to speak Yumi, I need to know what that herb does to me._

She opened her eyes and acted like she just waked up. She knew the two had a fight, but she smiled at them.

"What's up?" She asked with a fake yawn and looked at the two. Itachi looked a little irritated but then his face turned into a little smile seeing her wake up. His mind went back to last night, his tongue playing with hers, just how he liked it.

Kisame looked worried. She saw him looking at her with eyes of a parent that just lost there only child.

"Let's have breakfast." She said to lighten the mood. She knew what was going to happen, at the table Itachi would tell her the mission like he always did. But first she needed to know about the herb, the so called medicine for her disease. She needed to see Yumi.

After she dressed and put her hair in a ponytail like always, all three of them walked out of the motel. She looked at the rising sun, the by passing clouds and dew on the leaves of the tree's nearby. She smiled a little, she always liked the leaves, how they floated with the wind, how they changed color, everything made her feel so calm, and as always by seeing a dew on a leave she rubbed her forehead, like something was there missing.

"Guy's, I need to see someone first okay. It won't take long I promise." She said as she felt she had to know now about the herb. She looked at Kisame that nodded then at Itachi, he didn't looked pleased with her sudden request. After some looks and thought he too nodded and both walked away.

---------------------------------------

"Wake up, you lazy ass." Ino punched Naruto in his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw the blue ones looking straight at him. Some blond fringes tickled his face as he closed them again. "Wake up!" She yelled in his ear.

"Ino, leave it to me." Sasuke said with a smirk. She knew what he was going to do and stepped away from the sleepy Naruto. Ino laughed a bit at the coming event.

"Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, and a fire ball got out his mouth aiming directly ad Naruto.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a red fireball coming his way. "Damm you Sasuke!" He yelled and jumped away. He laughed. "Missed me." he said looking at Sasuke.

"You think so? Sasuke smirked and looked at the smoke coming from behind Naruto.

"Wa.. agghhh. What did you do, you bastard!" Naruto yelled back while looking at his butt. He ran to the river and jumped in, the little blame hissed as it went out.

Ino had sat down while looking at the little scene in front of her. This wasn't the first time Sasuke done this. She always tried to wake him up before Sasuke would, but she always needed Sasuke. She wondered how would he get out of his bed without Sasuke doing Fire Ball Jutsu on him. She smiled at the thought.

"So can we leave?" She asked while she got up and looked at the two who were almost ready to kill each other. They always did but this time she didn't liked to see the boy fight, they had a mission, but both ignored her. "Sasuke! Let's go." She hated what she was going to say next but it needed to be done. "If we don't hurry Itachi can disappear again, meaning you can't get your revenge." That did the trick, but it wasn't how she hoped it would. Now she got a evil stare from Sasuke, after that he took of leaving Naruto and Ino behind.

"Wait you bastard we still need to break up the camp." Naruto yelled, in the mean while he graphed his stuff and ran after him, before he was gone he looked at Ino. "Nice going Ino." He said irritated.

It hit her like a punch in her stomach. She knew this could happen, but it was better then the two of them fighting. She felt broken, Sasuke never liked her because she took Sakura's place in the team but Naruto became a good friend of hers. Now she lost that too. She got her stuff and Sasuke's bag he left behind and ran after the others.

---------------------------------------

"Yumi? Yumi, are you there?" Sakura asked as she walked in the drugstore. She walked to the counter, there was nobody. "Yumi?" She asked again but didn't received an answer. She walked past the counter and opened the door that led to a staircase. She knew she was being brutal to just walk in without permission but she didn't had much time and had to find a answer to her question.

"Yumi? She asked again.

She walked up the staircase and found a little apartment above the store. It was small but comfortable. There weren't much furniture but instead a lot of plants. On a little table stood pictures of people. She took one up and looked carefully. _This must have been her daughter. Damm I really look like her, no wonder she toughed I was her. _She walk through the living room and opened a door. The door let her to the bedroom. The sheets lied untouched on the bed. _I guess she didn't slept in her bed. _She walked back to the living room. _There's no use staying here, Itachi and Kisame are waiting. _She waked down and closed the door behind her.

---------------------------------------

In a corner, in a little restaurant two people were talking furious to each other. No one really looked up. It wasn't there business, and how it sounded it, they didn't want it to become there business.

"I still don't think we should sent her, Itachi." Kisame looked more worried then he ever did. He had this strange feeling something terrible was going to happen to her. He didn't knew what or when, but it had to do with the mission Itachi was going to give her.

"She can handle it, she done it over a thousand times, don't worry." Itachi said. Itachi saw her first kill, she did a perfect job, no one saw her leave with him and no one heard him when he got killed. It was perfect, and this time it would go like always, unseen, silent and perfect.

"Hey." She walked to the table they were sitting at. They always ate in the same restaurant, at the same table and always ordered the same food. It bothered her, she always wanted to sit somewhere they haven't sit yet and always ordered thing she wasn't familiar with.

"Waitress!" Kisame winked at her to come and take Sakura's order.

"What will it be miss?" She asked gently, and looked at Sakura who couldn't decide what to eat. She wasn't hungry, she was worried about Yumi, and food was the last things she wanted right now. But if Itachi would send her of for mission she would have to eat.

"Mmmh, I would like a sandwich with cheese and tomatoes and a coke." She looked up to the waitress and smiled.

"Come right up." She said and walked away.

"A sandwich and a coke? What's up?" Kisame said and looked at the girl. It made him worry even more. The mission and now Sakura that just ordered a sandwich.

Itachi moved a little in his chair. It was last night he was thinking about. He kissed her but she seemed to ignore it. _She liked it, otherwise she wouldn't have kissed back. But why the change so suddenly. First the visit to a person. How could she already know someone we just arrived and now the food. What with that?_ He looked at her, she looked back and gave him a forced smile.

_Why is he looking like that. Is it about the mission he will give me, or about last night. Damm I wish it never happened. I like it but it wasn't him I thought about while kissing him. It was that strange boy. Come to think of it he kinda looks like the boy. Maybe he has an younger brother. Should I ask? He never spoke about family, well actually no one, does I don't remember mine, Kisame doesn't like to talk about his, but what about Itachi? Why won't he talk about his? _

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

Ripped out of her thoughts she looked up. "Yes?" She said and looked at Itachi who looked irritated because she didn't react before.

"I'm sending you on a mission." He said and tossed a map to her. She opened it and saw a picture of a strange looking man. She then looked at the rest that was in the map. There was a little profile about him. She scanned it over. _Orochimaru. What a creep. His skin it's so white, and those eyes so ugly like they belong to snake. _

All the S- ranked criminals had there so called missions. They needed to take them, if they didn't they would be slaughtered. These mission where mostly to kill ANBU soldiers or hunter nins. But some times it was an assaults on one of there own. Even the S ranked criminals had rules, and the first was that you couldn't kill another. If you did, your name would be placed on the death list. And like it says you will be dead soon.

Orochimaru had killed enough S-ranked criminals to get killed. A lot tried to kill him but never survived the fight. He was to strong, people even told others he was a god and couldn't be killed. But one found out he could and send this mission to Itachi. Itachi and Sakura were both feared by Orochimaru and it would only take one of them to take him down. Itachi decided it was up to Sakura.

"Do you take it?" Itachi asked. It wasn't really a question. Off course she would take it, she had no choice. She nodded and ate her food that the waitress brought a few a minute ago.

"Your on your own. You'll leave first thing in the morning. There's a little map where you can find his hide out." She nodded again but didn't looked up. _So I still have time to go see Yumi. _

After they paid for the food they left. Sakura didn't said anything after she find out about the mission and Kisame and Itachi weren't really the talking types. For the first time the silence didn't bother her, she was thinking of last night and the boy in her dream.

---------------------------------------

"Sasuke! Sasuke just take a break." Naruto yelled they had run the whole morning. "Sasuke!" He yelled again. But Sasuke didn't looked back and speed up his ran.

"Sasuke!" He yelled again, this time he stopped, but it wasn't because of Naruto. He looked at the big sign. _Lurea. Finally made it, now I just have to find Itachi. _

"Finally, let's take a break." Naruto said as he leaned his back against a tree. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sun warming his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked. He opened and searched for Sasuke. After a little scan he found him sitting on a tree branch.

"Yeah." What could he wanted they were in Lurea and finally taking a break.

"Where's Ino?" He asked and looked around. Naruto opened his eyes.

"She was just behind us." He said and started to get the point. If she was behind them why wasn't she her taking a break like the them. _Damm, she lost us, Sasuke had the map and I ran after him like crazy. She must have lost us while she was breaking up the camp._

"Damm, it's all your fault." He yelled at Sasuke.

"Why is it my fault?" Sasuke spat back.

"You left in such a hurry. She must have carried you bag too and became to slow then she lost track of us and got lost." He said while re-thinking how they left. It was in such a hurry because Sasuke got furious, he ran after him without thinking of Ino. He thought she followed him. But she didn't and now she got lost.

"We need to go back to find her." Sasuke said and was ready to take off.

"No we don't, first we find a place to stay." Naruto was being smart again, he saw Sasuke's face and smiled a bit Sasuke knew he was right. If she was wounded they at least had a place t nurse her. In a small town like Lurea wasn't a hospital, so it would be foolish to find a wounded nin and then to place to take her to.

"Fine let's go." He said and walked in Lurea.

---------------------------------------

"Naruto………….Sasuke!" She had been calling for hours and her voice hurt from the yelling. She lost them when Sasuke ran of, Naruto vanished behind him and before she got up from packing her bag they were gone without a trace.

"Where are you guy's?" She whispered more to herself then to the ones she tried to find.

She didn't liked to be alone, she had no idea where she was. She always followed Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke held the map like always as Naruto scanned the area for enemy's. She basically just followed them as a third wheel. She wasn't great in battle and Naruto and Sasuke always needed to safe her. Now she was alone, no one to help her, and she had no idea in which direction they left. She called out again, but like expected no answer. _They will noticed your not there, they will come back for you. _She needed to think about something that gave her hope. She smiled when she toughed about the kiss, Sasuke cared about her and would find her.

She always loved him, and it broke her heart when Sakura said she loved him too. She felt so guilty for kissing Sasuke. She won, but she knew Sasuke loved Sakura. But then again Sakura was no more, and she was. Maybe he forgot about Sakura, maybe he liked Ino now she was in his team. He didn't liked Sakura when she teamed up with him, and it was the same when she took Sakura's place. She just hoped Sakura didn't left to much damage in Sasuke.

A tear rolled down her face. _Sakura look what you made me do. I'm crying because of you, damm all because of you. Why did you have to get sick, why did you have to disappear. _More tears came down and she fell on the ground. _I miss you Sakura, I miss you so much. _

After two years she finally admitted she missed Sakura. She always missed her, at the ceremony she didn't cried. Instead she cursed Sakura. Although they weren't friends anymore, she longed to see the smile of that pink haired girl. She never mend the insults she always yelled at her. It was just a game the price was Sasuke. And even when Sakura was gone she had won. Sasuke loved Sakura, but she didn't cared, she just wanted her friend back. Just like old times. Sasuke could be stolen, she didn't cared she just wanted her friend back.

* * *

Darw-Angel:

It sucked, I really hated this chapter I tried to put some SasSak in it but it turned out it couldn't not even some little SakIta. Well things are changing a little in the story and maybe Sakura will kick Orochimaru ass. Hahhah. Well, I don't know I have a lot of ideas what to do with next chapters. Keep reading and please review.

-xxx-


	10. Broken memories

I still don't own Naruto. (Goes into a corner and cries out loud)

Although I do own Yumi. (She's mine)

* * *

Story: Admitting to love

Part: 10 Broken memories.

* * *

In the forest that closed Lurea from the world, where it looked so calm and peaceful two boy's searched the area. One was cursing, the other just searched in silence.

In Lurea, they found a little motel to stay in and gone back to find Ino. But faith had something different planned. They searched for hours but still no trace of the blond haired girl.

"Where can she be?" Naruto said wondering. It was more to himself then Sasuke and Sasuke didn't react instead he scanned another area.

_Now I can finally get my revenge, but she has to get lost. That girl gives so much trouble. First she looked at me with those eyes, those eyes, damn why did I kissed her? **Because you need to get over Sakura. **_His other self told him. Great, now even his mind was against him and told him to love Ino._ No, I told Sakura I loved her, then she disappeared. If I tell it to Ino she may disappear to. **That's bull shit, you know that.** Shut up, girls are stupid and always get in trouble. I don't love Ino, I was just caught in a moment that's all. No shut up and let me search for that trouble girl._

Another hour passed but still no trace. Naruto moaned a bit. He hated search-missions and now he had to because they lost a teammate. If the Fifth heard this she would gone mad over them. The two strongest ANBU soldiers lost their teammate. It was a mistake that could be made by a Genin but not a ANBU team. And to make things worse they didn't even know which direction she went.

After another two hours they stopped the search, it was getting dark and they couldn't find her in the dark. Naruto thought Ino was a smart girl and would find a place to sleep. She had two bags, the one from Sasuke and her own. In hers was a tent and in Sasuke's was enough food to survive a day.

---------------------------------------

In a deep forest where the bird sang like there was no tomorrow, where a calm river made his way down and where you had a beautiful few over the coming night, you can hear a girl cry. The ground beneath her was soaked from her tears. How long has she been crying? How long has she been there, alone? How long would it take for her teammates to find her?

She looked at the sun. It would be night soon and she had to find a sleeping place. She opened her bag to look for the tent she packed. She put it up near the river, the tent was green and fit in the green surrounding. She gathered some dry ticks to make a little fire to keep her company. But it didn't burned long before the up coming wind blew it out. She shivered, no teammates, no warm fire, no safety. She got up from the tree branch and took some weapons out of Sasuke's bag. She always whined that he didn't need so much weapons, but in this case she loved him for his stubbornness.

She found 10 Kunai's, 15 Shurikens, 1 Sai and one pair of Baton. She self had 5 Kunai's and 6 Shurikens. The total of weapons were enough to survive an attack. She made some traps with Sasuke's Kunai's. Now if someone got to close to her tent the person would get a rain of Kunai's. She hid some Shurikens near her tent, so when it would come to battle she could graphed them, the others she put in her pocket. She put the Sai in the tent beside her bed. The pair of Baton she put back in his bag. She never mastered them and in a fight it would only make openings in her defense.

Finally after she armed herself she tried to make another fire. The ticks burned a little, but then the wind came up again, there as no use continuing, the wind was to strong so she went in her tent.

"Well, what's for dinner." She smiled to cheer herself up. She felt so lonely, she couldn't image how Sasuke must feel without family and friends. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and opened Sasuke's bag for the second time. There were some blows of ramen, some fruit and a bottle water. She took an apple, a bowl ramen and the bottle water. Her stomach told her she was hungry but her mind blocked the food that she swallowed. She felt sick after the apple and took the bottle water, she drank it and laid down on her 'bed'. She closed her eyes and it didn't took long before she fell asleep.

---------------------------------------

She walked through the street of Sialso. All day she tried to find Yumi and asked around. Everyone said to let Yumi alone for the day. She didn't understood why. But what she did know was that she needed to speak to her about the so called medicine before she took off.

She walked past the local pub to see a familiar looking woman, it was Yumi. She walked in and pushed her way through the crowd. There at the bar she saw her, she looked at the bar, there were a many glasses in front of Yumi and she figured she drank it al, meaning she must be drunk.

"Yumi, Are you okay." She asked but the state the woman was in told her enough. She saw Yumi winking at the bartender for another drink.

"Do I look okay?" She spat at Sakura, Sakura shocked, Yumi looked so grown-up. When she got nursed by her she was so nice and sweet. There was something going on, and she had a feeling that she soon enough she knew what.

"Do you know, what this day makes a sad day?" Yumi said as she drank her drink and put the empty glass near the others.

Sakura looked confused. "No, tell me." She knew Yumi needed her now and her question could wait.

"Today is her birthday, you know, today she would become 17." Sakura looked at her. It must feel terrible to lose your child and every year you would be remembered about that. She looked at Yumi who got another drink.

"Come let's go home." She said and pulled Yumi from her chair. Yumi fell down, her legs were numb from the alcohol. Sakura kneeled down and warped Yumi's left arm over her neck, Sakura put her arm around Yumi's waist and she made her way to the exit.

"You there, you still need to pay for al those drinks!" The bartender yelled at her. _Damn I don't have any money with me. _She looked in Yumi's pockets and found some money. It wasn't enough. "Here." She yelled back and through a kunai with the money to the bartender. He was to shocked to count it, and she took her chance and ran out of the pub with Yumi how she had threw over her shoulder.

"Damn you are troublesome." She said as searched for the key. She couldn't find the key. She looked at Yumi who laughed a bit. "Why are you laughing?" She said annoyed.

"You know why, because the door is open." She laughed but fell down from the alcohol. Sakura looked at the body that tried to get up in front of her. She opened the door and dragged her through the store up to the living room. There she hit the light and laid Yumi on the couch. She took of Yumi's shoes, Yumi already fell asleep on the couch and she dragged her into the bedroom. She put Yumi on the bed and Sakura took a chair to sit next to her.

_Well it will have to wait. She's not going to wake up for a while and when she does she will have a really bad headache. _She looked worried, she tried to remember the last time she helped a woman she knew. But her memories where a blur and she gave up thinking about it. _I guess I like to take care of people, but then why do I kill them? Why can't I just take care of them._

The memories cleared in her head. Her mind took her on a roller coaster. She saw some a blond girl smile at her in her hand she hold a flower. Then a blond haired boy with a strange but friendly foxy smile, behind him stood a man with gray hair, but he didn't looked old enough to be gray. Next to the gray haired men she saw the boy from her dream, she felt a strange feeling in her stomach. She almost suffocated in the feeling. It felt strange but nice, and she wanted it to last for ever but her the ride stopped as Yumi moaned in her sleep.

She looked up at the clock. _I need to get back, tomorrow will became a long day. Damn I hate this mission he sent me on. I hate it, I just want live like my dreams. _Every night she dreamed of a girl, always smiling, with a lot of people who cared and protected her. But it seemed someone else life. She didn't knew the people in her dreams nor where the dreams took place.

She got up and put the chair back. She in the doorway she stopped and looked at the sleeping Yumi. She closed the door. In the living room she wrote a little note to Yumi and put it on the fridge. Then she walked out and went back to the motel to pack her bag and some sleep.

---------------------------------------

"Finally there you are." Kisame said as Sakura walked in the room, she frowned at his question.

"Why is there something wrong?" She asked and looked around finding Itachi in a chair looking at the calm lake behind the motel.

"Did you took you medicine?" Kisame asked worried. Itachi didn't moved but listened.

"Yes, I did, but I have a quest-"

"No time for chit-chat you need some sleep, it will be a long day tomorrow." Itachi intrepid her. He saw her looking angry at him he smirked, he loved that look of hers, he wanted to graph her, but Kisame was in the room. "Kisame, don't you wanna go for a drink?" He asked, it wasn't a real question, Kisame nodded and walked away. Little he knew what Itachi was going to do when he was gone.

"I'll join you." Sakura said and walked after Kisame but Itachi graphed her wrist. "Let go Itachi, I'm not a kid." She said with an angry voice, but when she saw his face she knew why. "No Itachi, not now, not ever again." As she tried to get her wrist back.

Kisame didn't noticed what was going on inside and walked to the pub for a drink. He didn't cared if Itachi wanted him gone for a while. Maybe he even found a nice whore to have some fun with.

Back in the room Itachi got out of his chair and looked at Sakura that sat down on her bed with a smile that scared her. "What going on?" She asked and tried to lighten the mood.

"Like you don't know." He smirked and walked in front of her. She looked a little confused but slowly she got it. He wanted her, like he wanted her before.

She got up and faced him, she wasn't scared of him, if she could she could kill him with one hit. She smiled at the though, killed by his own student, it would sound hilarious. She pushed him aside. But he didn't gave in. It scared her a little. "Go aw-"

His mouth crashed on hers as he pulled her closer. She was hesitating but it felt so good, like the feeling the boy from her dreams gave her. She slid her finger over his muscles, she loved to touch them. His tongue played hers, after a while she took the bate and gave in. He pushed her gently on the bed while his lips kissed her neck. She moaned as the feeling filled her body completely. He got on top of her, his weight pressed there body's in the mattress. He stopped and looked in her eyes, they were locked, just some green, black, a little reflection from the light above them but locked for any emotions to see.

_Just let him has his fun, just like the ones you murdered, just as you did then. Close your eyes, don't think, just act. Give him what he wants, let this feeling complete you. **But it's, it's-.** _Her mind went crazy, he took of her shirt but she was to busy fighting her thoughts to notice. She moved on the rhythm with her eyes closed, while her thoughts broke in a thousand pieces. **_Wrong, wrong, wrong. No Sakura stop him, it's not him, it not him you want this from. _**Her unconsciousness yelled. _**Not him, stop it now. It's the other, the other damn girl just listen, it's the other one. **Which other?_

"Which other?" She whispered.

Itachi looked up. _Other, where is she talking about, I thought we were having a moment. But she just thinks of another, which other? Where is she talking about? She can't mean Sasuke, she can't remember him right? Stupid Sasuke, why does he haunts my thoughts. Stupid little brother, when do you came to kill? _

"What do you mean, which other?" He said. He knew he could forget about tonight and got off her. He threw her shirt to her and sat down in the chair near the window.

She still didn't answered his question so he asked again. " Which other Sakura? Is there something you aren't telling me?" He didn't really expect an answer, and he was right about that. Sakura pulled the sheets over her head and a few moments later he heard her cry. _What's wrong with her? She said she took the herbs so where does this behavior comes from? It's so weak to cry where someone is in the same room. She's turning weak? We'll see, maybe she can't kill him after all, then I have to kill Orchimaru myself. Wrong time to turn weak Sakura, it will get you killed. _

_What is this feeling, why does this hurts me so much. _Little flashbacks broke through her mind.

"_Your annoying."_

"_I love you."_

"_Your weak."_

"_I love you."_

"_Your annoying and weak, leave me alone."_

"_But I lo-"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

_Whose feelings are these? Mine, but that's not possible. It can't. I never loved someone. **You did loved someone. You were such a beautiful girl full with emotions, what happened to you? **A girl full with emotions? That's the girl I dreamed about. But how can that be me? It can't. _More flashbacks ran through her mind.

"_Good morning."_

"_Your late."_

"_I got lost on the way."_

"_Lair, lair, lair."_

_Who are these people, why do I feel so safe? Where is this, wait it from my dreams. Am I dreaming again? _She pinched her arm, it hurt. _I'm not sleeping? So this is a memory? But how is this possible. How can I have memories from people I don't know. How is this possible? I don't understand. _She pulled her pillow over her head, trying to stop the flashbacks.

"_What is this sweet sense?"_

"_It's called perfume. Girls use it to get a someone's attention."_

"Make it stop! Make it stops!" Sakura cried in her pillow. "Please……. make it stop." Her head hurt, her body was numb as her memories took over her body. Her muscles where tensed, then relaxed, tensed, relaxed. It went on for half an hour before her body was to tired and she fell asleep.

_So it's began, she's turning immune. Kisame will have to find another herb when she gets back. Mhh if she gets back. In this state she can't even kill a ANBU soldier. What a pity, to be killed by a ANBU. _

---------------------------------------

In a motel in Lurea a boy can't sleep. He takes of his sheets and looks at his teammate. Naruto is in a deep sleep and he decided to take a walk. He puts on his shoes and closes the door. Naruto opens his eyes. _So here he goes again. I miss her to but why can't he talk about it, it would make him feel so much better. Ah well it's just not for Sasuke to talk about his feelings._

"Sakura." He sighed in the cold air. _If I only looked after you when you were sick, you wouldn't be dead. No I don't believe she's dead, she can't be. **Damn, get over it, she's dead otherwise she would have come back. She loved you, she couldn't live without you. If she was still alive she would be here, in the ANBU team with you. **Why do I even care? I don't love her, no she left me, just like my family. They left me, and now she left me too. She didn't loved me enough to stay alive. I hate her, I hate her._

"I HATE YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME SAKURA, I HATE YOU!" He screamed in the air. His voice echoed in the air. He heard the words over and over, slowly disappearing in the dark air. His heart hurt from hearing those words come out of his mouth. Every time he could touch her but didn't, every time he could say he loved her, all the words she spoke to tell him she loved him echoed in his head.

It started to rain, Sasuke looked up, it fitted the mood he was in and a little tear ran down his cheek. _Tears from the moon, falling down like rain, when I reach for you, they know I reach in vain. _He closed his eyes and listened to the rain falling on the leaves of the nearby tree's. He smiled a little, she loved that sound, she loved the leaves and was so proud of herself when she could wear they leaf head protector.

Naruto heard Sasuke's scream and turned on his back_. So you hate her for leaving you? I don't believe it, you loved her. It's just not fair the thing called love, he would have done everything for you, he would safe the world just for you. It's ironic, when he admitted it, you disappeared. One day he will fall apart, maybe in a dark night, that fist his personality. Sakura, you really must stop haunting him, you are breaking him.

* * *

_

**Darw-Angel: **

If you found a lot of grammars mistakes and spelling error I'm sorry. I'm trying a new software, and I think its even worse then Microsoft's spelchecks.

I was having a hard time writing that scene between Itachi and Sakura. I don't really like the couple, and this story is about Sasuke and Sakura not Itachi so I wanted Sakura to get confused with flashbacks, so that Itachi would feel unwanted and think about his little brother. Sasuke is turning crazy with his feelings, and tries to ran away from it, maybe because of a coming event?

I want to thank everyone for the reviews, and thanks for reading.

-xxx-


	11. The confrontation

Story: Admitting to Love

Chap 11: The confrontation

* * *

She threw a bag with all her stuff over her back and left the motel room. Itachi and Kisame left some hours ago. When they left Kisame told her that there were some ANBU soldier looking for the three of them in Lurea, and they needed to be taken care of. So they left and after some hours she too closed the door.

The wind blew her pink hair out of her face and the rain soaked her tight black clothes.

Since she woke up it had been raining. The whole town got a depressed look from it. No children running through the street's, no mothers gossiping about a scandal that happened in the early morning and no men was seen going to work or what so ever they did in this town for living.

When she looked at her clothes it felt like they were from someone else. If it was true what she saw last night then she needed to dress up in a red dress, not from tip too toe in black.

She ran over tree branches and after some time when the sun came up she stopped. She loved the view of the up coming sun. It gave her a calm feeling like everything would be okay. She closed her eyes and saw little images from people flash by. A blond boy, a dark raven-haired boy and grey haired men with a strange mask covering his face. The names where on her tip of her tongue but she somehow couldn't speak them. Her mind worked over hours to get at least the name of the raven-haired boy. Sasuto….no that wasn't it, Narusa…no….Damn what is it.

She sat high up in a tree resting her back against the trunk, one leg hanged under her body while the other was bent as she rested her head on it, while still thinking of the boys name.

She was so distracted that she didn't noticed two men closing in on her. She was still thinking of the name and finally when she thought she had it she was knocked in the back and hit the ground. Immediately her hand went to her pocket to get a kunai but she was to late and a hard hit threw her face in the mud. She tried to get up and scanned for her attacker but she saw no one.

After minutes looking around she heard someone laugh and in a blink she found the person standing in front of her.

"Orchimaru?" She asked as she looked up at the ugly white man with scary snake eyes. He smirked. She backed away from him when he lifted his hand. He smirked but didn't take back his hand instead he walked towards her and pushed a pink strand out of her face.

She was frozen by his touch, but after a while she noticed it wasn't the touch but a jutsu. She tried to get out of it but it was damn strong.

Before she realized he threw her over in a tree, the branch slammed against the ground with the pink kounichi still in it.

She shacked her head and while Orchimaru watched with a grin she graphed a kunai and threw it at him. He easily dodged it but didn't notice it was a distraction. Before he got back up from his dodge he felt strong arms, that came out of the ground, keeping him in his place, while a big chakra was build up behind him. Sakura grinned and thought about how serious Itachi said this mission was. But how it looked now it was child's play.

After building enough chakra she closed her eyes and punched her fist in his chest. She opened them when she didn't hear a death cry and looked in front of her. He was gone, but how?

After scanning the area she found him sitting on a tree branch with a young men beside him.

"So, you must be Sakura." He grinned and looked at the boy next to him. The boy nodded and jumped of the branch facing Sakura.

"Why do you care?" She asked while scanning the boy in front of her. He would be tough but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"I wanna make a deal." He said and looked down on the girl, she looked confused but still ready to attack any time. "If you defeat him, I'll let you kill me without a fight." She grinned and thought about it. "But if you loose, you'll work for me for the rest of your life."

She thought about the deal. I can easily take this one down, but it will cost a lot of chakra. And then he will have the opportunity to kill me, with just one finger. Damn, this is a fucked up situation. "How will I know you wouldn't go back on you word?" Kisame told her she shouldn't listen to him because he never kept his word.

"You'll just have to trust me." He grinned. He knew in what kind of situation she was.

Damn, I feel so weak. I can't make this deal, because he can't be trust. But then again if I don't take it I'll be dead before noon.

"To scared to fight yourself?" She tried. She didn't really cared about the answer, because this bought her time to think.

Damn, damn, damn. What to do ?

"Scared, no." He laughed. "I just want to see where you're capable of, I heard allot about you. I also know you were send on this mission to seduce and kill me. But as a gentlemen I am, I can't let a lady wait?" He said with a smile Sakura couldn't wait to hit of.

"I don't take your offer." She said with some doubt in her voice. She saw the boy grin in front of her.

"Thanks now I can try out my new ability. To bad, there will be nothing left of you beautiful body. Sorry Orchimaru, but no girl tonight." He smiled and prepared for battle.

---------------------------------------

Back in Lurea two figures arrived and asked around about three ANBU soldiers that stayed there. An old woman knew where they stayed, but before she wanted to tell them where, they had to explain why they wanted to know that.

Itachi made up a lie over his lost brother and thinking it his him in the team. The old woman bought it and told that there were only two, and stayed in the local motel. She also knew there names and Itachi wasn't surprised to hear his brother's name.

Off course that figures. It's a good thing Sakura isn't here. So Sasuke, we meet again. Let's see who strong you really became.

"Thank you very much." Kisame said and sliced her neck with a kunai. The lifeless body fell on the ground and her blood covered the sandy ground.

"Nervous?" Itachi asked while looking at the dead body. Kisame only killed like that when he was nervous or something bothered him.

"No it's Sakura, I don't think we shouldn't have let her go alone on that mission." He confessed and looked at the up coming sun.

"She can take care of herself." Itachi said and walked in the direction of the motel, they to stayed in just same day's ago. He knocked the door but no one answered. He scanned the room and noticed there was nobody. He broke the lock and walked in, Kisame followed.

"So what are we gonna do now Itachi?" Kisame asked while sitting on one of the beds.

"Now Kisame, we wait, until I'll be reunited with my little brother." He grinned and took a chair and placed it in front of the back window.

---------------------------------------

In a tent near the border of Sialso a girl waked up. Her body was stiff from the hard ground, and her hair a mess. She graphed her hair together and put it in a messy ponytail leaving one string out. She looked around at the mess and decided to break the camp up. There hadn't been an attack on her so the weapons were still in the same place where she putted them last night. She picked them up and threw them in front of her tent while she got in to get Sasuke's bag.

It slipped out of her hand and all the food fell out. She sighed and sat down to put it back in. When she picked a bowl of ramen up she found a picture underneath it. She took it and looked shocked. Sasuke the always so cold boy had a picture of Sakura in his bag. She examined it.

Sakura looked like the age of 16. It was taking a year before she disappeared/died. She wore a light red kimono and Ino figured it must have been taking at the Spring Festival. Her hair was tided up in a knot and two strings were left out. The picture looked warm because of the sweet smile Sakura had given to the cameramen. She smiled a bit looking at the photo. She almost forgot how warm Sakura's smile could be. But then again Sakura never smiled like that to her because they were enemies. She put the picture in her pocket and broke up the rest of the tent.

After breaking up she walked into the direction she thought was right but after awhile she found herself at a sigh saying: Sialso. She was in the wrong town, but maybe she could find a map over some directions to Lurea.

She walked around for some time. No one really talked to her, maybe because they didn't liked ANBU soldiers or it was because she looked like crap. She start to try some stores, maybe if they thought she would buy something they would help her. She walked into a drugstore. She looked around and got noticed by the woman behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked and looked at the situation the girl was in.

A bath would be nice, and some directions to Lurea. She thought as she walked to the counter.

"Well, I'm exactly lost, I need to get to Lurea, do you know how I can get there?" She asked with a desperate voice. The woman smiled and looked at the label saying ANBU.

"A ANBU soldier that got lost, mhh, that never happened before." She said and saw the girl turning red from shame. "Oh, sorry there's nothing to be ashamed of. It can happen to anybody. Let me make you some tea, as a excuse."

Ino looked up at the woman. She didn't expect to find someone so nice and took the offer. The woman opened a door behind the counter and walked up stairs. Ino was a little confused but then she heard the woman call for her to come upstairs. She walked upstairs and found the woman standing in a small kitchen.

"It's nice to have people over." The woman smiled and took the cups of tea. She walked to the table and put them down. Ino sat down at the table and wondered why she was so nice.

"Let me introduce myself I'm Yumi, I own the drugstore." She smiled and took her tea to drink.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ino, as you already know I'm a ANBU." She drank her tea and looked at the woman, still confused why anyone would trust a stranger in her house.

"So tell me, how did you got separated from you team?" She asked while making some more tea.

"Well, it's a long story. But to make it short one of my team-mates sort of freaked out when he heard his brother's name." She started but she saw Yumi was confused so she told the longer version.

After 5 cops of tea and a long story Ino got up. "Excuse me, but I think I should be taking of to Lurea. Thanks for everything." She smiled and bid good-bye. When she walked down the stair Yumi ran after her.

"Ino wait, about that girl-" Ino stopped half way the stair and turned around to face Yumi.

"Yes, what about her?" She asked. Why did I told her all that. It's not like she would know her or something.

"Pink hair you said, do you have a photograph of her?" She asked and Ino was frozen from the direction the conversation could go to. She could say she saw Sakura even that she knew her. Ino remembered the photo from Sasuke's bag and pulled it out of her pocket. She looked at the warm smile Sakura gave and she felt sad. If she was still alive why didn't she come back?

She gave it to Yumi, Yumi's hands started shaking and Ino got nervous looking at the reaction from Yumi. "It's-it's her." Yumi stuttered. "This is Sakura," Ino shocked from the name. In the whole story she didn't mentioned Sakura's name, but Yumi did called the girl Sakura. So she was alive.

"Are you sure? She's been missing for two years." Ino said with a smile, she somehow felt exited, after years she would see Sakura and Sasuke would be so glad to hear she was doing fine.

"Yeah it's her, I took care of her two days ago, and yesterday she returned the favour. She wanted to know something yesterday that's why she came, but well I was kinda drunk. And I haven't seen her since." The smile vanished from Ino's face and a big concern took control of her.

Yesterday. If I didn't rest I could have bumped into her. I need to find her. "Yumi, did she talked about anything before leaving you?" Sasuke and Naruto have to wait. I'm so close I can't let her disappear again.

"No not really. She did looked confused but that's not strange after taking those herbs."

"Herbs?"

"Yeah, she said she took them for over two years now. It can cost a lot of damage to your head and come to think of it your memory becomes a black hole."

So this is why she didn't returned to Konoha. If it's true she doesn't even knows of Konoha's existence or Sasuke's.

"Do you know where she went?" Please say yes. She was so excited but sad in the same time. She was so close to finding her lost friend, she could make Sasuke happy again all that depended on one word. Everything could turn out great. Sasuke would kill Itachi and when he came back he would find Sakura. It's like a fairytale. But what if she doesn't remembers Sasuke. His heart will be broken and what if she doesn't trust me and kills me. She must be so strong, trained by Itachi, damn just say yes.

"Mhh, I don't know where she went. She never spoke about her job."

Her job? She made it her job to kill others. "Do you know in which direction she left?" If she was last seen yesterday night then she can't be far.

"Oh yeah, there are only two exit from this town. The one on the north and the other on the east. She took the east one." She smirked a little. "This town always keeps a eye on strangers. No one will leave without someone seeing it."

"So she took the east exit? I have no time I need to find her.

"Yeah she did, I hope you find her, she's such a sweet girl, a little depressed but really sweet."

"I hope so too." With that Ino ran out of the store and headed to the east exit. She looked back and saw Yumi waving at her.

"Thank her for taking care of me, please come visit again." Yumi yelled and saw Ino vanish in the forest.

---------------------------------------

"Come on, where are you." Naruto sighed and rested his body against a tree.

They had been searching for hours. They left the motel when they found each other awake and decide to go search for their teammate. When the sun come up they rested a bit. By the look at the upcoming sun Sasuke got really angry and hit down a tree. Sakura loved to watch the sun come up. And there they were, he could revenge Sakura's death and his clan but instead of that he was looking for Ino. Who was to slow to keep up with them. In his eyes she turned from teammate to a pain in the neck.

"We can't find her she must have gone to a nearby city. She'll be fine there. We need to continue the mission Naruto." Naruto looked up in surprise this was the first time Sasuke said such a long sentence. But still it sounded cold like he didn't cared about her safety.

"Bu-" Naruto stared but he understood it. Sasuke wanted revenge, for his clan, his parents and most of al for Sakura. They could loose track of them and as a ANBU, missions came first, especially in this team.

"Okay let's go back for our stuff." Naruto said and followed Sasuke that already left.

I'll have my revenge Itachi. I'll make you suffer till your last breath. I'll make you apologize to her parents for killing their only child, to Naruto for taking away a friend, to the Hokage for taking away her best student, to Konoha for loosing a great sunshine. To me for taking away the only thing I loved. You'll beg for your life, in front of Konoha, I'll kill you.

He stopped as did his mind full of revenge. They were at their motel room but there was a strange feeling in the air. It felt like the air was full of electricity. Sasuke gasped. He knew this feeling. He looked at the door, it was open. "Itachi." He said while opening the door with on hand and the other ready to attack his older brother.

"Well, hello little brother." A dark figure said that was sitting in a chair near the window. "We finally meet again." He smirked and got up from his chair. He looked at Kisame. "He has grown so much, in length and hate. I wonder why?" He laughed and looked at Naruto that walked in behind Sasuke.

"Itachi, you…." Naruto yelled and ran to him to attack but Sasuke stopped him. Naruto looked up and never in his life has he seen so much hate on Sasuke's face. "Sasuke?" he questioned but Sasuke didn't answered his eyes where focused on the evil smile Itachi was giving.

"Come have a seat, let's catch up." Itachi smiled and sat down on his chair. "How's life to you." He asked. Sasuke was to surprised to answer. After a silence where Sasuke exactly should have told his life to him, Itachi continued. "Team 7 changed a bit, who do I miss. Ash yeah, that sweet little pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura. Oh she was fun, always thinking she was so smart always lecturing Naruto." He laughed and looked at Naruto who was filled with anger.

"Shut up about her, you have not right to tal-" Naruto yelled and felt a great pain in his chest. It was the place that Sakura felt for a long time.

"I don't have the right to talk about her? Well, I don't think I do then, do I."

"What have you done to her?" Sasuke finally spoke. In front of him was his brother who held all the answers to his questions.

"Well foolish little brother, do you remember what happened to our loving parents?"

"Off course." Sasuke groaned. "You killed them." The place of the pain he had giving that memory start aching. He thought about Sakura, did she too go through that hell, the hell he put our parents through?

"Ahh, yeah indeed I deed. But that was necessary."

"You killed her for fun…you bastard." Sasuke ran to Itachi and start hitting him, Itachi dodged them all. Kisame looked amused at the fighting brothers.

"So troublesome." He sighed and looked at Naruto. "Let me guess your gonna fight too, only not with Itachi but me."

"You damn, right I am. I bet you watched her get killed. I'll kill you for that." Naruto shot a kunai to Kisame. He easily dodged it, the kunai fell on the ground behind Kisame and exploded. Kisame lost his balance but kept himself from falling.

"Is that all?" He smirked and walked toward Naruto. "Let's go outside and settle this." He walked past Naruto and let him to the city square.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to her." Sasuke yelled as he preformed Lion Combo on Itachi. Itachi dodged it again and activated his Sharingan.

Itachi vanished from Sasuke's vision. It turned dark although it was noon and the sun finally showed it self. The colours vanished from his eyes, he felt sick, he closed his eyes in the hope to catch some movements of Itachi but when he opened them he found no need for that. Itachi stood in front of him. He tried to perform a jutsu but found his hands stuck on a cross.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the power of my Sharingan." He smirked while Sasuke tried to get loose.

"Thousand years of pain" Itachi smirked while Sasuke cried from pain. He opened his eyes and saw thousands Itachi's attacking him with thousands katana's. His whole body felt numb, his eyes shut and he focussed on a blurry memory of a long time ago the pain left while thinking of that night.

**Flashback  
**"But you know, he didn't even looked at me." She said with a sad face.

"I did look at you, you look beautiful tonight." Before he knew the words got out.

"What did you said?" She confused asked.

"I said you look beautiful tonight, Sakura." He said again.

She was still confused. His voice sounded familiar.

At that moment the moon showed herself and Sakura saw Sasuke's face.

"What? You? Since when? She confused got out.  
**End flashback.**

The memory vanished and blood streamed down his eyes, when he finally opened them he found himself lying on the ground. He looked around and found Naruto in front of him. A red chakra filled the air around him.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

* * *

I really should apologize for the delay. A stupid hacker broke in my computer and made it crash. I hate those hackers, I lost all my stuff and I needed to write the chapter over and over because there was a big error in Microsoft word because of the damn hacker.

But my computer is doing fine now. And I wrote the new chap. I hope you like it. I really must say I suck at fight scenes as you maybe noticed. As for the grammar same old story. My grammar programa went down when my computer crashed so I need to find a new one.

Please review and if any one likes to be the beta reader to this story please e-mail me then you can find my e-mail address on my profile.

-xxx-


	12. Death

Story: Admitting to Love

Chapter: 12 Death

* * *

"Are you okay?" Naruto put Sasuke's arm over his shoulder and pushed him up. 

Sasuke, who was still deep confused about the attack that had just a cured, looked rather numb then 'okay'.

Sakura, he saw her again, but it was just a memory. A memory that how hard he tried he could not forget and every time he would relive it, he would feel the pain, the pain Itachi cost him.

If you would review everything he had dun in his life back to the source, you would find Itachi standing there, smiling his evil smile, laughing at his younger brother. Always to weak to defeat him, to protect his loved ones. Just that smile, that he could not wait to hit off. That evil smile that caused him so much pain, that smile that took away the clan, his parents and when he finally let him self love a person….that too, just like everything else. Now after al these years of misery, pain and hate, he still could not defeat it. That smile, that drove him to the edge, that smile he could not reach.

"Sasuke, come on, talk to me. You can't lose to that baka. You need to kill him, you promised Sakura." Naruto desperately tried to wake up his friend from the blow he just got. He had never been in the same situation as Sasuke. He never felt the pain what the thousand years of pain could give you. Some said it showed you your deepest fear, other said that you saw your loved ones being killed, and there was only on that survived the attack; Kakashi, he said that he saw and felt a thousands katana's being sliced in to him. Naruto figured that was what hurt so much, and why the attack was so powerful. Still Sasuke could not die now. After al these years he could get his revenge, and here he was feeling pity for himself.

Sakura, if you would be alive, I would hold you forever, I would ask you to marry me, we would have children. A boy and a girl, they would be beautiful, just like you Sakura. Just like you.

"So it proves that not al the Uchiha's are strong." Kisame laughed while watching the blond hit his teammate. "I can't see what she saw in him. Itachi would have been a much better lover." He smirked and looked at Itachi that frowned deeply.

Itachi was not enjoying the little scene that took place before his very own eyes. He was lost in his thoughts, something that was so not like him. His eyes were darker then they ever were. His hate raised, the look of his little brother humiliated by his friend was not the problem. It was what Kisame said. He lost a battle against his little brother. A battle Sasuke did not even knew off, the battle for Sakura's heart. She rejected him, she choose some one she did not even remember over him. He lost, the feeling he got was making him sick. Sakura was his, even if she didn't want to be. He had trained her too what she was now, he owned her. She was a whore; he paid for her by training her. Still she had not repaid him, she never did. She always backed out at the last moment. Her targets could touch her, but she never let him touch her. Even if he forced her, it was not as he wanted it to be. In addition, he knew Sakura would let his younger brother touch her. That thought was the worst thing in his life, there was one thing he could not get. Moreover, he needed to kill it before his brother could find out and clame it.

Itachi finally looked up. He could not loose to his younger brother. She needed to die, she asked for it every time she rejected him. It was her own fault that she would die.

"Kisame take care of them." He said and turned his back to them.

Kisame looked up from the order. He looked at Itachi that was already walking away from the fight. He wondered what could have bee so important to leave his little brother. He recalled everything what just happened.

They found Sasuke and that loud mouthy blond boy.

They started to argue about Sakura.

Then he said that Itachi would have been a much better lover then his younger brother.

Nevertheless, what in the name of the Gods would make Itachi consider leaving his brother to him?

"Sasuke, you bastard wake up." Naruto shuck him up and down, from left to right and finally he opened his eyes a little more then just a moment ago. "Finally, come on Itachi is leaving, what about your revenge?" Naruto knew Sasuke would never forgive himself for throwing away an opportunity like this. He had been training forever for this very moment, and now because of one stupid attack he let him leave it, better said walk away. Al these day's of endless training, al the pain Naruto knew he felt when he saw him and Hinata being so close. It would all be for nothing, if he let his brother walk away like this.

"Leaving?" It finally struck him. The smile, the one that held all the answers was leaving him, to be killed by his partner. He had failed again; in showing how strong, he really was, in his revenge for his clan, his parents and his Sakura.

...Failed...

"NO, YOU'RE NOT LEAVING BEFORE YOUR BLOOD IS SHED."

Naruto fell back from the scene Sasuke just made. Like a little child, he was screaming at the traitor of his clan, his brother.

"YOUR GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER."

Naruto looked amazed, Sasuke who never said nor cared for anyone was going to make his brother pay for…...Sakura death?

Kisame started laughing. Itachi just smirked and faced his younger brother. "Sweet dreams." He preformed a jutsu and the square they had just used as battlefield filled with smoke.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed. His revenge, his target was just going to walk away.

"You idiot, go after him. I'll take care of shark guy." Naruto pushed the angry Sasuke in the direction Itachi left.

"What is it?"Sasuke asked when he felt something pushed in his pocket. Naruto smiled and gave him a slap on his shoulder.

"She'll watch over you."

Confused he left the square, to start tracking his brother.

* * *

She raced through the forest, only landing with the tip of her toes on the branched to jump to the next branch. She kept repeating the conversation she had with Yumi. According to Yumi, she was alive. She did excited, she would find Sakura and she would make Sasuke happy. 

The only problem was her memory. It would be hard to let Sakura trust a 'stranger', but still she felt exited. Finally, the couple Konoha mourned for reunite at last. Sakura and Sasuke would finally become more then a gossip from years ago. Although he would never admit it, he missed the cherry blossom, and she could reunite them again.

She still tracked the footprints she found a while ago. She was so happy, but something in her mind told her that something was off. If she was not Sakura, that she was tracking that what would it be? Maybe a strong ninja did not want to answer questions about seeing a pink haired girl. Maybe it would kill her.

She stopped and sat down, resting her head against the trunk. She could get herself killed. There wasn't enough evidence to tell she really had found Sakura. However, she wanted so badly, her mind already told her she did. Nevertheless, she knew she was just being stupid. She closed her eyes and thought about the decision she was going to make.

Go back, find Sasuke and Naruto, tell them, let Sasuke decide if they would look for her. It would be better. Sasuke was always the best in tracking people, he never lost a target when it counted. He could tell if it was Sakura, or not. It was safer for her, for them all including the maybe 'Sakura'.

She turned around with an ache in her chest, and went to Lurnea. Yumi told her how to get there so it would not be a problem.

* * *

_Why did it have to end like this? I still do not know about that boy. That name, Sasuke. Why does that name keep on popping up in my mind? Why does my heart hurt so much? Why can I not stop thinking about those weird dreams? I am not that girl, I cannot be. I do not like pink, it forbidden to like pink. It's a warm colour just like Itachi said; "The one who wears warm colours is weak, and can't protect herself. She will be an easy target and will be the first to find the death on her road of life. Sakura do not ever wear that pathetic colour! "_

Her foot slipped from her lack of concentration. She miscalculated the boy Orchimaru pointed out to fight her. When he activated his cursed seal, that she had not noticed when the fight had started, she was dead meat. With one powerful blow what the boy called 'Dying-chakra jutsu', he depleted her chakra. Even with the training of Kisame and Itachi, she did not know how to fight it. Orchimaru told her it was a shame to let such a beautiful girl die like that. Sakura on the other hand was not ready to die. She finally knew the name of that boy and fled. She could hear Orchimaru laughing, yelling to go back to her master, the traitor of the Uchiha.

She could not care les; the only thing on her mind was to get rid of the boy behind her.

* * *

It was not hard to find Sakura's tracks, the deep footprints told him enough; it would not be too hard to kill her. She trusted him, so would never suspect him to kill her. His love for the girl vanished the moment he knew Sasuke won her heart. Now she was nothing more then a piece of dirt that was once part of their 'killer team'. He hated the girl now, the way she had made him feel repeatedly. Every time when he thought about his moves towards her, he found Sasuke there smiling at him. That evil laugh off his, that drove him to his edge. His edge; to kill the cherry blossom. 

His mind became empty when he saw someone going the same way he was. It was a boy not much older then Sakura. It looked like he was also tracking her down. Itachi could not let someone else get his revenge on Sakura. He would be the one to kill her, slowly. He hid his chakra and preformed a justu. The boy would not know what happened to him until he breathed his last breath.

After some minutes, the boy fell of the branch he just landed on as his lifeless body fell down. The only thing he saw before his heart gave his last heartbeat was a smirk on a dark figures face.

Itachi smirked and looked at the body. The punches that were on him were defiantly from Sakura. Nevertheless, did not look like she had not gone all out. She could have easily taking out this one. Maybe she would be in mortal dread afterwards but it was not as if she had something to live for, no parents, friends or lover.

He got up and his feet were already pushing himself to the next branch. He did not really care anymore the only thing in his mind was the blood of the cherry blossom covering her lovely face. Her last words that would be some like, 'why?' Her body desperately clutching at life as it slips out of her grasp. To watch her chest rise and fall once more, be for becoming rigged and drained of life. An evil smile crept over his face, the last person who will see her alive will be me.

* * *

"So shark guy, that leaves us." Naruto smirked finally he could show off his new moves he had be training for months now. 

"You think it's going to be that easy?" Kisame found it amusing that a blond shinobo was that confident. Was he that stupid?

Naruto got a serious look in his face. His eyes narrowed and a creepy smile played on his lips. "Yeah I do think so." With the most serious voice Naruto ever used he took off aiming right at Kisame.

Kisame blocked Naruto's fist attack, and unleashed a chakra glow that hit Naruto right in the face. Naruto's body went flying up in the air only to get knocked back down again by, Kisame who was already waiting for the body to make contact with his elbow. In a blink of an eye, Naruto's body vanished from the air and Kisame hit the air. Kisame who had never seen someone move so fast scanned the area only to find Naruto standing on a tree branch.

"So your fast, that's not gonna help you, you know." Kisame said with much irritation. He would never forgive himself if he would lose to this loud mouthy blonde-haired person.

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't." Kisame found it strange that the loud mouthy nin spoke like a mature nin. When their battle began, he changed, from a boy to a man. Like this was serious business to him.

"Why the sudden change?" He asked curious.

"That's nun of your concern" Naruto answered and attempted to hit Kisame. He nearly hit him.

Kisame was not planning to make this a long fight, when Naruto made another attempt; he graphed the boy's leg. He twisted his ankle and threw him in a tree. Knowing this wasn't enough he graphed his sword and sliced the unconscious body in two.

* * *

The pain in her chest grew until it became numb. Her legs, where she lost feeling in for already 10 minutes carried her further and further away from the lost battle. Her arms, wounded from the fight, were graphing branches to keep herself from falling. Her eyes, that were red from crying, were searching for a familiar place where she could return to. She continued passing by rivers, falling tree's, rocks and animals that didn't even noticed her, nor the pain she was going through. 

Finally after seeing another river she stopped. She had not heard or felt the boy anymore and assumed he must have left her for the animals. After making sure, no one was fallowing her or watching her, she sat down with her back against a tree near the river. She kicked of her boots and examined them, she did not had any wounds but because of the rush of chakra she had but in them they were bruised. After seeing this, she dipped them in the cold stream of water. She closed her eyes and after awhile her muscles relaxed. The cold water tickled her feet and finally after some minutes she could feel the pain. It was not pleasant but at least she felt something. A little melody can up in her mind and she started to hum it. Finally feeling free and peaceful, she began to think of her dreams. Because her curiosity won over common sense.

* * *

Itachi, who had looked at the girl while she was putting her feet in the stream, made his way to Sakura who looked now more like a life les puppet. Her chest rising in a unbelievable slow movement. You would almost think she was dead, but Itachi knew better. He cleared his throat and watched the pink haired blossom slowly opening one eye. She looked at his frame, then at his face, giving him a little smile. 

"..Itachi..." She sighed and closed her eye again.

"You failed" He moved next to her and sat down. In his mind, he already saw the beautiful scene where he killed her.

"I have some questions." She opened her eyes and looked at her 'sensei'.

The wind became a little stronger and blew some strand of pink hair in her face. Itachi seeing it pushed them away and looked in the jade green eyes of his 'love' and target of his mind. "Go ahead."

Sakura, exited from the answer, wondered what to ask first. She could ask where she was born, about her family, her whole life before she got amnesia, but as she tried before she knew Itachi did not knew the answer to those question, or at least he made her believe that. However, one thing she needed to know.

"Well, I'm having those dreams, where everything looks so real but in the past you know."

"Mmh." Was all she got from him, so she continued.

"There always different, but one thing isn't, one thing is always there." She stopped and looked at the river that continued to flow down into the woods, until it reached the sea, she never saw. She sighed but continued. This one question could be the key to the past. However, the real question was, if she was ready to hear it. "In every dream there's a boy. He reminds me of you, but he is younger then you. I think I figured out his name. It Sasuke, do you know anyone that goes by that name?"

Itachi who was taking back by Sakura's thinking, her right theory of the boy made him close his eyes. At least she had the right to this question, because it would be the last she would ever ask. "The boy from you dreams, Sasuke, is my younger brother." Opening his eyes, looking deep in de Jade green ones filled with fear for the truth, he continued. "I needed a girl in the team to seduce men, that where you know you came in. But the thing you don't know is that I hit two flies at once." Confused of the answer Sakura stood up and started walking in circles. Itachi closed his eyes and a smile crept over his lips.

"Two flies?" She got out afraid of the answer but she knew she needed to know.

"Yes, my little brother needs to fill himself with hate, so he can kill me. You see, he just admitted he loved you."

It was Sakura turn to be taking back, tried to remember some words like; I love you, from the boy.

"You can't remember because you never heard those words."

Sakura had a good set of brains but still she could not figure it out.

"To fill him with hate, I kidnapped you, trained you to what you are today."

"But why don't I remember that?"

"We drugged you, so you would remember and become again weak."

_Weak? The colour pink, the boy, no Sasuke. Why is he telling me this?_

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because it's the last you'll ever hear."

"Last?"

Itachi punched her in her stomach, she fell on her knees, closed her eyes for the final blow.

She finally had her answers. Someone did love her; she was not alone in this world. Someone searched for her, while her training had taken place, someone cried for her.

Itachi's hand, filled with a stranger red light of chakra, made contact with Sakura's chest. The lifeless body, of the cherry blossoms, fell in the river and drifted away from her sensei, kidnapper and mostly the most feared men in the Leaf.

…To be continued.

* * *

Darw-Angel: 

All credits for the nicely done spell check/grammar goes to a good friend of mine, that doesn't wants to be named . So here's the credit part.

* * *

Darw-Angel: Nanie? Did I let Naruto and Sakura die? 

Sakura: Yeah ya did.

Naruto: WHAT……… I can't die by that ugly shark guy.

Kisame: I have a name you know, and the shark face runs in the family.

Sasuke: YOU KILLED HER!

Darw-Angel: Seems like it, but be happy it continues

* * *

THANKS FOR READING. 


	13. Twist of Fate

Story: Admitting to Love  
Chapter 13: Twist of fate

* * *

Kisame knew this was not enough and he sliced the unconscious body in two. With a puff the body disappeared in smoke. Kisame's eyes winded. With more fear he would ever allow himself to feel he searched for the boy. There on a branch, he stood laughing at him.

With an unbelievable speed that must have come out of anger Kisame rushed at the boy. Naruto didn't moved; he just stood there waiting for the blow to come. Kisame's sword cut through his body and again it filled the air with smoke. But this smoke didn't clear up. Kisame, who was hitting himself mentally for falling for the second time in the same trap, tried to look through the thick mist.

He heard some one laughing, but his mind told him it was a trap. So he searched for another body that he finally found after minutes of concentration. He aimed for the shadow of the body, but stopped when he heard a hard yell.

"RASENGAN!" the voice yelled.

Kisame spun around to find the source…it sounded like it came from every direction. When he saw two Naruto's running to him with a blue ball he sliced them…only finding his face being filled with more smoke. More came, he tried to kill them but when he missed one he found out they were just running through him like ghosts and then turned around, to make it look like another attack. He stopped protecting himself and tried to figure out what was going on. When he heard real footsteps he's eyes shot open…only to see it was to late. Naruto pushed the Rasengan in his chest.

"This one was real you dumb ass." Naruto grinned, pushing the Rasengan further in Kisame's chest.

When the Rasengan made a hole into Kisame's body Naruto looked at the result. Kisame kneeled down, facing the ground. Naruto felt sorry but told himself it was his own fault. After Kisame fell on the ground, he fell face up, next to the dead body. The Shadow Clone's with the fake Rasengan's had cut down his chakra.

Looking at the sky he wondered about Hinata. What she was doing, where she was. What she would answer to his question that already haunted his mind since he left Konoha for this mission. He reached with his hand in his pocket and took out a little violet box. Opening it his eyes where blinded with the reflection of the sun on the diamond.

"That's a nice ring." A voice said, coming out of the forest.

"I know." Naruto answered, recognizing his blond teammate.

Ino walked a little tired to the body next to Naruto. She immediately recognized it and gave Naruto a smile, while looking for serious wounds. Knowing him well enough he would not have any or hide them. She still didn't understand why he would do that, but she too did things know one understood, and she did not liked talking about it, so she never asked.

After a discussion with herself for hating to have missed this, what looked like a amazing battle, she looked around, wondering where Sasuke was. Before she even opened her mouth to ask Naruto about him, he nodded and got up.

"Sasuke?" She still needed to ask it. She still held a soft spot for the boy.

"He went after Itachi after he escaped the battle." Naruto grinned, the images of Sasuke finally yelling at the right person went through his mind. He was always the one that got all the flames for something he didn't even did. Sasuke was always mad at him, but now he finally yelled at the right person.

"What? You're not worried?" Ino yelled, what made all the birds leave the area, and Naruto cover his ears.

He grinned again. The feeling he got was strange but he did not got the feeling he should be worried about Sasuke. Something weird was going on.

Sasuke finally found Itachi at a calm river. He rushed into the opening formed by the tree's and the river and faced his brother for the second time. He crossed over the river, seeing a strange but familiar hair color going flowing down with the river. He shacked his head to clear his mind from something he knew he did not want to be remembered off.

"Itachi..." Sasuke sassed as he came closer.

Itachi finally looked up to his little brother, smiled. He had taken care of Sakura the proof he lost a battle to his little brother.

"What are you smiling at?" Sasuke yelled.

He forced his chakra in a blue ball in his hand and ran towards his brother. Itachi stepped out of reach and started laughing. He jumped on a tree branch and leaned his back against the trunk.

Sasuke that felt humiliated needed an explanation for his brother's strange action. Laughing was not something you would see an Uchiha do very of tend. Especially in this family, with it's history.

"You still care about her don't you foolish little brother?" Itachi grinned, now he killed Sakura, Sasuke lost again.

"Shut up about her." Sasuke yelled while trying to hold back some tears.

"And then to think you could meet her today for the last time." Itachi laughed, the hate in his brother would grow even bigger, just like he pleased.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sasuke became confused, was it another trick?

"What already forgot how she looked? That pretty pink hair of her, that sweet smell of Jasmine you would smell when you're around her." He grinned looking down at his brother.

Pink wait pink pink pink. What did I saw when I crossed that river just minutes ago? Was it Sakura? No it can not have been her. She's dead…everyone knows this. He's playing with my mind. She's dead.

"She's dead; you know that, you killed her years ago." He tried to yell but it was not louder then a whisper. As if he would curse himself for saying it.

"Years, Nah, she was here, at my side, but now, yeah……she's dead." Itachi grinned and disappeared.

Sasuke was left alone, he sank to his knees as he hid is face in his hands, shacking it furious, hoping it would make any sense. But then it did. Sakura never died years ago. He knew in his heart this was true, he betrayed her. He stopped searching for her. But why? Why did not she come back to Konoha? No one would hate her; no one would think badly of her. She was kidnapped, or she did not remember.

Suddenly he got up, a little to fast and his mind started spinning. He looked at the river that was flowing down in a calm stream. He needed proof, to see her body. If he really killed her there was one option. He dumped her in the river.

His heart racing and he almost thought it was going to burst out of his chest. After a meditation he learned years ago, he became a little calmer.

His foots sometimes slipped while running down the stream, looking for something pinks.

Naruto was telling the whole story to Ino while they slowly walked into the direction Sasuke disappeared with his brother. Ino was amazed that Sasuke finally spoke his feelings again.

Everyone in Konoha knew the sad story of him and Sakura. And everyone began to think he would never speak his feelings again. It even became a description of how a relation was going. When some one did not tell there feelings, it was said that they then had the Sasuke illness.

Naruto never liked how the villagers talked about the so called illness. He always took it up for Sasuke and even the dead Sakura. But it did not looked like some one really cared.

Naruto was finished and looked questioning at Ino. Ino noticed and made a questioned face in return.

"Do you think she likes it?" He asked with a unsure voice.

"You mean the ring?" She asked but knew he mend the ring.

"Yeah, I bought it a while ago, but every time something comes between." He sighed.

"She would love it." Ino smiled and gave Naruto a little stomp on his shoulder.

Naruto came to her some months ago to ask her how he needed to ask Hinata. Naruto grew up without parents and had never been at a wedding or even saw a proposal. Ino gave him some movies he could watch. He returned them in two day's. Even she could not watch two day's in a row Romances movies, but Naruto seemed to want this so badly he would do anything.

Naruto smiled and they began talking about other things. After awhile she confessed she still had feelings for Sasuke but seemed to have more and more interest in Shikamaru. They stopped to take a break. Ino sat down on a branch and Naruto leaned his back against a trunk nearby.

It was Naruto's time to help. He told her almost everything he knew about Shikamaru. He knew Shikamaru liked Ino too but held that for himself. He was not going to couple them; Ino was smart enough to get him into a date herself. He did encourage her to ask him.

Ino smiled and began to look over the possibilities. If Hinata said yes they would throw a party, and he would be there. This was the perfect opportunity to ask him. After some laughs from them both, and a little teammate fight they continued there way to find Sasuke fighting Itachi.

Both did not felt the feeling they needed to rush things. Although Itachi was stronger then Sasuke there was a chance no one got hurt. Feeling stranger about this Naruto asked if Ino felt the same. She nodded and they both start laughing again. Both were not worried about there teammate. If some one could do it, he would be the one.

He darted around the river, hoping to find nothing. Hoping it was all a lie. The river continued his slow, calm stream down until it reached the sea, he had never seen in his entire life. He wished he went there with Sakura. To see her in her bikini, yelling at Naruto for the sand that flew up when he rushed by to catch the Frisbee Kakashi threw much too hard. Before he knew he was smiling. If only he had confessed it earlier. But he did not; he had to sit on his own blisters.

Slowly coming back to the little mission he assigned himself to, he thought about the battle Naruto was going through. Kisame was a hard opponent but knowing Naruto he would figure something out.

The river became wider; his eyes followed the stream that became rougher. Something black was hidden behind a rock. He blinked his eyes, but found it still there. Carefully he slowed down until he was walking. Did he want to know who this was? Did he want to know if Itachi was lying or not. His heart raced in his chest, he knew for sure everyone in the area could hear it.

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

He came closer, he could see naked feet that where blue, a black pant's that hide a thing frame. His eyes moved further up. The arms were full of wounds and bruises. At the sight of the chest he knew it was a she. His heart turned crazy.

Pink

Pink hair stuck to the black fabric of the sleeveless shirt. His eyes hurt at the sight he closed hoping to see someone else face. He slowly opened them again. She remained there, like a lifeless puppet.

His eyes filled with tears, like a rainstorm the tears came rolling down his cheeks. His love, teammate, lied there, lifeless. He could have saved her from his brother. Al these years, he could have found her.

He hit the ground around her. Dead, she was dead. If only he had come seconds earlier. If he had not been so weak to fall for The Thousand Years of Pain, he could have saved her. He failed again.

Looking at the body hoping it would say something or make a move, his whipped of his tears. He graphed her body close to his, and hugged her.

He stayed like this for what looked like ages.

* * *

To be continued……………… 


	14. Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters.

Story: Admitting to Love  
Chapter: 14 Pain

Still smiling from the strange feeling they shared both stopped near a river. Deep frowns replaced the smiles. Eyes locked at the sticky dark red sand and some shoes near the river. Sense? No it didn't, at all. Why would there be dark sticky red sand shoes lying near the river but no body or survivor?

Naruto knelt down to examine the patterns in the sand. Footprints; most likely from Sasuke and his older brother Itachi. He looked up and his eyes darted at the river behind Ino.

"Kuso!" He slammed his fist in the red sand, got up and went past her by to the river. Like Sasuke did just moments ago, he cursed and darted down the stream.

The wind blew her blond hair in front of her face. Bright blue eyes became empty and locked on the shoes. Uncertain why her body knelt down she took one of the shoes in her hand. Closing her eyes, to open them wide in shock when she recognized the owner's smell.

"…Sakura…." She whispered.

The shoe fell out of her grasp; making contact with the ground lifting some sand. With her hand before her mouth she stared sniffing. She knew it was the wrong decision; it really had been Sakura.

Hugging her knees she rocked back and forth, humming the song they always sang when feeling sad. These days it became more than a song. Humming it like a mantra it always gave her a warm and strong feeling. Now it was empty, empty notes with no comfort.

She had turned her back at her friend for the last time. Her mind already constructed the scene that must have taken place barely minutes ago.

Sasuke ran through the woods preparing for the battle of his life. His revenge, anger all bottled up inside, crawling out with every step he took. Finally sensing his brother's chakra he ran at the opening screaming his lungs out.

"_I'm here to kil-…" Silence……….His face pale, as though he had seen a ghost...then finally whispering her name "Sakura?" He had no idea what to say, feel or do. He stood there paralysed looking at the pink-haired girl standing next to his brother. _

_Mocking his little brother Itachi pushed some hair out of her bright smiling face. _

"_Who is this Itachi?" She asked looking at the younger Uchiha confusedly. Having no clue of his or even her own feelings. He apparently knew her._

"_Kill him for me, Sakura." Itachi whispered in her ear. Kissing her cheek before stepping backwards to give her room so she could kill her own love without hesitation. _

"_Of course." She smiled and took a fighting stance, preparing for battle. _

_Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. What could he do? Cry, beg to come back with him? He did not even know why she obeyed Itachi. Why he kissed his cherry blossom. _

_Seeing her getting ready to kill him, he swallowed. He was not going to fight the only one he loved even if it meant signing his own death with it. _

"_Sakura, I'm not here to fight you." he tried as he closed his eyes._

_Sakura did not listen and ran at him, confused why he did not defend himself she slashed the body in two with a katana Itachi gave her for her birthday. The body did not disappear in smoke like Sakura thought it would. He fell face down on the ground and a little dark red pool started to surround his body. _

_Cleaning her katana with her sleeve she looked questioning at Itachi who was smiling. _

"_Come let's relax." Itachi smiled when he checked Sasuke's dead pulse. _

_Sakura giggled, the coolness of her sensei always made her forget she just killed a living person. Pulling of her shoes she put her feet in the stream, relaxing her body against that of Itachi's she looked at the sky. Feeling his arms around her chest she sighs. Humming a little song to her self. _

Suddenly she stops, Itachi's body tenses.

"_Mh?" She asked looking in his deep red eyes._

"_Someone's coming." he spoke when he got up._

_Sakura, not pleased because of their disturbed privacy, looked at the bushes in front of her. Seeing Itachi throwing the life-less body in the river she got up. _

"_What's wrong, -?" she asked, but before she ended her sentence, he had graphed her by her waist and ran with her into the woods leaving her shoes there, next to the stream and the blood red sand._

Tears kept coming, how could Sakura kill Sasuke? Was this what her mother meant with the hard life of a ninja? Wasn't there anything like a god watching over them, that would reunite loved ones? Was this the cold hard world her mother always tried to protect her from? Was this her mother's fear, that she would end up like her friend? Killing the one she loved, being used by a traitor as a puppet. In the end having no one that loves you? Closing her eyes, hoping to hear her mother yell at her for being late. "Ino wake up you're gonna be late. Again!" She must have looked stupid saying that to herself. But no one else was around, no one would tell her to wake up, to end this nightmare.

She needed to tell Naruto. About what happened here, with Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura. Even thinking about her made her sad. She never believed the stories her mother told her to keep her out of the Ninja Academy. She never believed them but now there wasn't an excuse. No one would tell her it was all a lie to keep the weak out of it. She knew it was true, she always knew it, but did not want to believe it. Now there was no turning back, only going further.

Getting up with shaking knees she wiped away her tears. She started following the stream (down), hoping to find Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------

On his knees, eyes wide open staring at the ground, praying to a god he did not believe in.

He found Sasuke and was happy to see him alive. But when he walked to Sasuke he muttered something while holding something really close. Asking Sasuke what he found he noticed he was crying.

Sasuke was furious.

The words of seconds ago had carried Naruto in shock.

First he did not understanding him, asking who was dead. Not understanding who could be dead instead of the older Uchiha. But then coming closer, Sasuke showed the body he held so dear to his heart. Laying her head down with much care like she would still need it some day he looked at Naruto.

In the mean time Naruto had fallen to his knees, head down, praying for a miracle.

"They betrayed us." Sasuke cried, hitting the water around him and Sakura.

Naruto looked up seeing the water splashing around his teammates, a little drop ended on her pale cheek. Looking, with eyes that could kill, at the drop on her cheek Sasuke tore a piece of his bandage and wiped off her face.

"Can't you see?" A broken Sasuke yelled to his blond friend.

"But…they would not." Naruto cried, more to convince himself then Sasuke.

His idol, the Hokage telling them to give up. No hopes left, an official death declaration by the Fifth and her name carved on the memorial. It was the end of Haruno Sakura. But here she was, years after, really dead.

Footsteps stopped next to him.

"Sasuke!" She asked, also happy seeing him alive, throwing away her stupid scene she made up with Sakura killing Sasuke because Itachi said so.

Ino looked at Naruto. Not understanding the depressed atmosphere. Searching for an explanation her eyes caught a strand of pink hair behind Sasuke's body. His body was shaking and soaked from the water that he hit seconds ago.

So they found her. Itachi killed her before they could be reunited. Pain grew deep inside her chest, itching from the inside, to deep to take away. She sank down next to Naruto.

He heard her sniffing, she knew, it did not matter how she knew, they would share their pain with each other. Report it to the Fifth and the whole city, telling what really happened to their blossom.

Sasuke looked at his teammate, angry with everyone, his mind snapped.

"Leave" He groaned.

Both Ino and Naruto looked up. When they saw his angry red eyes they fell backwards. Not understanding what was going on they froze. He was using his Sharingan on them. Both stare at his back, hoping he could control himself.

When he noticed they still did hadn't left he carefully took Sakura's body in his arms and sprinted away.

"Sasuke?" Ino whispered.

Naruto got up and helped Ino up. Both had no idea what to do, they just stood there looking at the direction Sasuke took for his escape.

The wind turned cold and both knew they had stood there for more then thirty minutes looking at the bandage that Sasuke used to wipe off the drop from Sakura's face. It flew in the wind, dancing with it like his partner, then ending on the ground to be taken up by another breeze to resume it's dance.

"Should we g-" She hesitated and looked at Naruto's shaking head.

"No" he said, completely understanding Sasuke's feelings. He needed to be alone, alone with his blossom.

--------------------------------------------------------

Running with the body close to his chest he tried to come up with a plan. Somewhere, someone was calling him, lying to him, but still he could not help but listen. He would do anything, just for her.

"_Come to us…."_

Countless branches where touched by his feet, only to push himself a little closer to the voices. Keeping her body close to his, so nothing could hurt her. She was dead. Having neither a pulse nor a heartbeat, the end, like many others found before his blossom did.

"_We can help you…."_

The voices clearly became louder, he could hear two different voices. He sketched a woman; old, warm and really calm about the situation. The other voice was from a man; Young, without any feelings in his voice, clearly in control.

"_Let use help you…."_

Not listening to his own thought, but instead focusing on the voices he followed their directions.

----------------------------------------------

Both Naruto and Ino hated to leave Sasuke behind but what could they have done. He left with a dead Sakura in his arms and both had no clue where he went, they weren't even sure if he himself knew where he was going. After a long silence, Ino came up with the plan to travel back to Konoha to inform the Fifth. Of course Naruto objected but after knocking some sense into him he agreed and they left.

Ino forgot how fast he could travel, especially when he couldn't control what happened. With an unbelievable speed he ran back. Breaking branches under his feet, then just in time taking off to another, making a clear path for her to follow. The trip back only cost them half a day, instead of three days to their location.

Ino's chakra reduced at a high speed, passing a river Ino almost lost balance, Naruto looked behind him wondering what took her so long. Running back to the river he found an exhausted girl so he took her on his back.

After hours of traveling with his teammate on his back they finally saw the lights of Konoha. Not long after he winked at the gate keepers. Slowly putting Ino on her own shaking feet he rushed at the Office of the Hokage.

She couldn't believe he still had strength left to run to the Fifth's Office, but there he went. Proving her he could. She herself was leaning against a tree, gasping for air. With or without her, she didn't really care. Sinking down to her feet she closed her eyes.

Silently organizing her thoughts she saw flashes of Sakura. Salty tears started rolling down her cheek. How could this have happened? There had been so many troops that searched for her, and now they found her, dead. Pulling her knees up to her chest she wanted to die.

"…."

Fear, for ending the same way Sakura did made her rethink about her ninja life. Was this what she wanted? To die alone, no one knowing of your existence. All alone without knowing someone loved you, you would die on the cold hard ground, no friends to help you get through your last hours..

"…."

Hearing a voice she opened her eyes.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, are you okay?" He asked again.

Finally seeing who was kneeling before her she threw herself in his arms. Shikamaru fell on the ground with Ino on top of him.

She was still crying but not left behind, feeling a little better she dug her fist in his jacket.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, analyzing the situation he threw his arms around her, holding her tight he started comforting her. Thankful for this opportunity he hugged her a little tighter.

--------------------------------------------------------

Naruto didn't listen to Shizune and broke the big red door, which separated the office of the Fifth with the rest of the building, down. With an amazing sound the door fell on the ground and a furious Naruto with red glowing chakra around him made his way in the office.

His idol betray him, but this time he wasn't leaving without answers. And for all the questions that had bottled up inside the way home, it would take a lot of answers before he would make his retrieve.

Banging his red glowing fists on the desk, breaking the wood beneath he looked up at Tsunade. Frowning her eyebrows, that gave her the wrinkles she needed at that age, she relaxed in her chair.

"Naruto" She said with much strength.

"You lied" He yelled taking his fist out of the wholes he made seconds ago and throwing them in the air.

"Calm down Naruto, who lied?" She asked pouring herself something to drink. This was going to be a long conversation. Picking up the glass she sniffed the sweet smell of the alcohol.

"You, you stupid old hag, you lied…" His eyes becoming even redder, enlarging the red chakra wall around him. The windows started shacking, bottles that the Fifth had been investigating broke in a million pieces, the pile of papers started flying around the office, only to catches flame when touching the red chakra wall that almost suffocated the room.

The bottle of alcohol and the glass broke, a sad look followed the substance that made his way down the desk. She wasn't pleased, that was her last bottle, now she had to send Shizune for another. Thinking about Shizune: where was she?

An ANBU soldier ran into the office followed by Shizune. His widened eyes locked on Naruto, and he start making some seals. A strange light came right at Naruto, only to be deflected by the red wall that completely surround him. Feeling the shift in his wall he turned his head around, taking in the ANBU soldier.

The wall became a little less darker when a small whole was made by Naruto. With a blink of an eye the ANBU soldier was hit by something and on his way down to the ground.

"Naruto? I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade said looking at the damage Naruto did to the soldier. It wasn't critical just knocked-out, nothing her students couldn't handle.

"Sakura, she isn't dead, well she wasn't dead." He stutter with watery eyes, sinking in a chair before the broken desk.

Tsunade noticed the watery eyes but it didn't bother her. Of course things like this could happen and there wasn't a thing she could have done to prevent it. "I'm sorry." She said although her mind wasn't with Naruto, but with the memory she had of Sakura.

"Pff sorry, that didn't saved her against Itachi." He yelled out, feeling an empty place deep down burn.

He loved Hinata, off course he did. He was gonna propose to her after this mission but the sudden reappearance of his lost teammate made his heart burn. It wasn't love, not like years ago, it was something much deeper. She was his little sister, both seen each other's hell and heaven and now he found out he could have saved her from death. If only he knew, if only... It wasn't helping, if he didn't had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him he would have never been a ninja with the rank he had today. If he wasn't teamed up with her he wouldn't feel like this. But if everything was like it was now, it sure sucked and it was, it hurt his soul.

--------------------------------------------------------

Before he realized it had become dark, his eyes spun red with anger and fear. What would they want from him, would could they do that would help him, how could he hear them, how did he knew where to go?

Many questions stayed unanswered by the voices. But one thing didn't, he knew where he was going.

--------------------------------------------------------

Coming out of the forest he traveled in for the past time he entered an open field that let him to a dusty road. Walking down the road he found the place the voices had let him. The glow from the lights covered his face and made it seem like nothing ever happened. Only his deep saddened look made it clear something did.

The glow from the city entering his eyes made him calmer; with the voices directing him through the streets he finally looked around, hoping to find some things he recognized. He didn't so he started looking at the people hoping for headbands with symbols. But no one was wearing them. Looking at the glances he got, he looked down at the live-less body he kept close to his chest. He started walking a little faster, ignoring the people's looks and gossips.

Turning into another street the wind blew his dark black hair before his eyes. Shacking his head a little so he could see where he was walking he found himself in front of an enormous dark Grey building only a head of a city could afford.

Entering the building he noticed that the dark Grey color became a little softer. Some candles on the walls made it possible to see the hall but nothing else. Still carying Sakura in his arms he walked to the end of the hall. Without any noise a big brown door opened in front of him. He closed his eyes to the blinding light that came through the door.

"Welcome" One of the voices he heard the whole way said.

His eyes were still getting used to the bright light but he could make out two people standing there in the middle of the room. Their faces covered by the hoods of their brown capes, one was definitely female.

Both looked at the ground. Curious he followed their eyes to a point that made him step backwards. On the ground between him and them was a big circle of blood red seals with only one opening; one towards him and Sakura.

To be continued………….

-------------------------------------------------------------

I just want to take this little space for some things;

-0- This story is coming to his end, some may like the end other don't.

-0- I have a new beta-reader; Optophobic. I Guess I need to huge him until it will comes to the

point I'll kill him. If you still find errors it's out of my reach so go blame him.

-0- I want your opinion about my precious beta-reader; Kawaii Neko.

Hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Time

Don't own, don't sue

_

* * *

__Dear Dairy,_

_As stupid as this may sound I think I had a vision in my dreams. It involved a raven-haired young man and the feelings made me flow out of the sinister prison that has held me in for God knows how long. After waking up I rubbed my stomach, the feelings had remained though the young man disappeared from my mind. It was alive, deep inside me. Now still, after taking a shower I feel all warm and loved, but by whom I still wonder. I will ask Chiyo after our meditation._

A thin pale girl closed her dairy that held so many emotions, so many dreams she forced herself to write down. Pulling out a drawer she placed it carefully as if it was the only thing dear to her, and it was. Closing the drawer she stood up, still not used to the hard chair, her ass was hard as a stone so as normally she did some stretches to get some feeling back. Some weeks ago she already complained but Chiyo was a simpleminded old woman in her late seventies and the only thing she took of value was her futon that in the eyes of herself looked like a cloud she could drift away on. The girl on the other hand almost cried when she was released from the hospital and was given nothing more then a thin layer of futon herself. Indeed the futon of her master looked so much better then hers. Cleaning up her room she opened the window, she looked over at the square of her masters mansion. Seeing her master already downstairs eating breakfast, well at least what her master thought breakfast was, she rushed downstairs.

Halfway the hall she slipped and steadied herself by graphing the door post of the kitchen. There she stood, her only friend in distress. She pitied Yukari. The naive blue haired girl was the same age as her but was abandoned by her mother when she was twelve. Her father being a ninja died some moths before and Yukari took too much of her mothers time. Though she could have ended much worse she still felt guilty.

As far as she herself knew she also didn't had any relatives either but she didn't worked for the food and bed she was giving. Little did she know that at that same time someone paid a high price for her stay. Yukari looked up seeing her only friend catching her breathe in the door post but turned her head away when she heard the voice of her worst nightmare. She sank to her knees in defeat. "Your clothes." She whispered softly before her master walked in the kitchen with a wooden spoon ready to hit the girl. The thin girl closed her eyes when the spoon went down to hit her only friend.

Hearing the sound over and over again she ran upstairs. She would share the same fate if she didn't get dressed and be presentably in she guessed ten minutes though she never seen a clock, her master always knew the time. Once in a good mood she told her it was easy. 'Look at the sun everyday and you'll learn it too.' She lectured herself.

Her master always so calm but when you dare to mess up her schedule she would turn in the hideous and dangerous woman in the world. Although the girl never saw the world or even anything outside the walls, which surrounded the big mansion completely, she never seen the city so many maids spoke about. When her training was over and she lie on the hard ground trying to catch some sleep she would fantasize about the world outside these walls, she would travel, see the world and protect it with her two hands and the power Chiyo had taught her.

Having her head stuck in tight white shirt she was giving on her first day in the mansion she heard the gong. The only thing that would make it clear she was late and her master was really angry. Cursing she pulled down her shirt and put her hair in a ponytail. A knock made her look away from the window she used as a mirror. An old woman entered which mend trouble. Bowing in a deep respected bow she already knew what would happen. Tensing her muscles when the hard stick of her master hit her neck a little shriek escaped.

After some minutes that looked more like hours of rambling about time and schedules she was ordered to go downstairs. As soon as the ordered escaped Chiyo's lips the girl was already waiting downstairs stealing glances of the maids in the kitchen trying to silence Yukari. The thirty old master, who she and Yukari nicknamed as the wicked with of the west, because she didn't fully speak Japanese, always hit Yukari till she cried; only then she was satisfied with her punishment.

The feeling of the dream she had ebbed away after seeing the same routine that was played everyday since her arrival.

A hard tick was heard from the door post and everyone looked around seeing the thin girls painful look and a red mark decorating her arm. Her master was waiting, something she didn't like as she learned in her first weeks of the mansion. Defeated she rubbed the red mark and followed her master into a room she herself called the room of pain or pleasure. It was there where Chiyo would inspect her body and minds progress.

The old woman closed the paper door and the girl stripped herself from her clothes. Like always it was embarrassing, uncomfortable and painful. After the examination she was ordered to dress herself and to seat herself in front of her master. This she would describe as the pleasure, an old mediation that would let her sink into nothingness. No thoughts or feelings it was here where her master searched through her mind. Hoping to find something that would help them to find out who she really was.

Almost half a year she was released from the hospital her body fully recovered from whatever that hit her in there. Little did the doctors know she suffered from amnesia. Having no past Chiyo always told her is the biggest lose anyone can suffer. Though she really didn't mind, maybe it was something her body didn't wanted her to remember. Maybe it was something like a self-defence but Chiyo made it her mission to retrieve her memory. There she was thankful for, it kept her out of the kitchen and from what the heard it was a kitchen straight from hell or as Yukari called it Hell's Kitchen.

"You've dreamed about that boy again?" Her master asked her while raising a brow. The girl opened her eyes and looked at the wrinkled face. Somehow she knew someone far away would rather kill herself then walking around with such a face. In agreement she nodded and Chiyo smiled. Blinking again she saw her master still smiling and bending over. Before she knew she was pulled into a mother-daughter hug. Hugging back she wondered what had gotten into her masters head. "Chiyo-sama?" The hug stopped and a proud face had taken over the old woman's face. "I think my child…." After almost six moths she still wasn't told her name, her master didn't find it important enough and always called her my child. The girl's eyes widened at the words. "it's time for step 2. I haven't called you by your name but do know I had a good reason doing so." The girl nodded though a part of her mind screamed at the old lady it wasn't her right. "It's time, I'll order the maids to find the most beautiful kimono in the city so you can dress for the ceremony."

_What ceremony. What about my name? _How the girls mind was fighting not to kill her master, she knew she had the power but her respect towards the old one mastered the control over these feelings. "I'll have Tochi send to your room for your hair and make-up." Tochi being the best stylist in the city, well she assumed because she didn't really knew anyone else in that profession, would do her hair and make-up. It was getting hard to stop her lips from curling into an unnatural angle of happiness. "Go child Tochi will be there shortly." She bowed in an even deeper bow she ever mastered and almost danced out of the room.

Opening the paper door she was face to face with the only man that lived in the mansion. Seeing him she bowed deeply for he was the master of Chiyo. He made a gesture for her to follow him and a little surprised she did. Not daring to look into his eyes she walked next to him receiving glances from everyone they passed. After a long walk through halls she never seen he stopped and opened a dark room. The first thing she noticed was the dark atmosphere but then when she stank brushed into her nostrils she almost vomited. Blood, the whole room smelled like blood. She looked questioned at the young men so many feared. "Clean it." She heard him say when her eyes had shifted from him to the room. Before any protest a maid that apparently followed them through the halls handed her a bucket with hot water and a little piece of fabric.

Being pushed in the room the door closed turning everything too dark to see. The smell burned her nostrils while her eyes tried to get used to the dark. Finally after finding the light switch she found the rest of the mess which apparently the dark should have had hide for everyone. Kneeling down she puts the bucket down and walked to the window to open the curtains. The dust that came of was sneezed away by her asthmatic-breathing pattern. _Great why do I have to clean this mess? I am not a maid am I? Or is this part of the ceremony? _She cleared the room from the clothes and bloodied bandages that were scattered all over the place. Pilling them up in a corner she continued dusting the place. Sneezing once or twice she amazingly found herself dancing on a little melody she remembered from long ago. She worked hard and finished the room and the bathroom that was attached to the room before the afternoon.

Closing the two large windows she found hidden behind the curtains she left the room and found an angry Tochi standing in the doorway. He didn't even opened his mouth to speak he just slapped her on her fingers; he would be crazy to ruin her face when she had a ceremony tonight. Bowing in a deep apology he pulled her up and dashed with her into the dressing room that was made especially for him. He was a high ranked professional and as one says they can ask for anything and Chiyo wasn't so stupid to ignore his requests. He indeed was the best.

"How does Chiyo-sama expects from me to turn you into something beautiful? That kimono is going to waste." Tochi raddled beyond reason. Was it because she was late, was he having a bad day or was she ready that ugly as he told her she was for the past three hours? Brushing some winkles out of the light blue kimono that was so delicate by being decorated with a setting sun by sea a tear escaped her eye, ruining her make-up. "Stupid child, look what you did! Now I can start all over again." Tochi said irritated while roughly rubbing her face clean.

Three hours later when the sun became to set Tochi was finally finished. Satisfied he placed the full body mirror in front of his so-called latest creation. The kimono, the wrapped obi around her waist and the hair garments where perfect to her taste, but when she saw her face she almost start crying again. She really was ugly without him. Her face didn't looked that bony as it was, her cheeks looked filled because of the rouge and her eyes never spoke so many desired emotions. Her lips where painted the same red as the red glowing sun on her kimono. Touching the mirror and pinching herself she knew she wasn't dreaming, this was she, the thin and bony girl that lost her memory six months ago. This was the same girl that was hospitalized after something terrible was done to her, the same girl that had lived under Chiyo's roof that was trained by her and received a tick on her arm this same morning. But she couldn't believe it, the girl reflected in the mirror looked so beautiful, matured and like a desire herself.

A knock made them both turn around. Seeing the old woman enter she felled more confidant then ever. She looked amazing, wiser and powerful; her master against whom she always looked up to, looked like an old hag that escaped her nurse to fulfill her teenager dreams that taunted her, her whole life. "Good, come my child." And with that she walked out of the room. _Good? It that all she has to say? _Thanking Tochi whole hearted for her new look, though the insults where still fresh in her mind she made her retrieve and closed the paper door behind her.

------------------------------------------------

It was already dark and gloomy when he returned to the mansion he lived for seven months. He has been counting the days till the reunion with his adorable lover. The one he lived for, the one he would die for, as he proved every day over and over again. How he wished her hands would entangle in his. How much he desired to sleep next to her whispering sweet words in her ear till she fell asleep. How he would fall asleep with his head softly on her nape.

"Good job today." He heard his team-mate behind him when he entered the gate of the big surrounded mansion. He nodded in return, sure the mission was a big success, Gaara would be pleased but Gaara didn't pleased him in return. Giving him no permission to see his loved one was the hardest rule to follow. He hadn't seen her in years, leaving out the rush hours when he found her _dead_. He hasn't seen her smile for so long, that same smile that kept him going. The smile he saw when he made the toughest decision for them both.

He limped back into the right building his room was in, knowing his lover wasn't far away, living across his room on the second floor with all the maids. Though you would have thought they must have crossed each others they never did. Chiyo-sama made sure that wouldn't happen until she though the girl was ready. He wasn't even allowed to see her, though he broke that rule once or twice when he bathed in sweat from a nightmare thinking his sweetheart was killed. Then as a skilled ninja he would climb his way up her window and watch over her sleeping form, knowing she experienced the same awful nights like him all alone. It always took all his self-control not to enter the room and cuddle up beside her. Hugging her till she would remember.

Finally after leaving enough blood trials behind him, no doubt anyone would miss, he entered hi_s _room. Shifting the light on he saw the result of an enormous clean up that would have taking the maids hours of hard work. Not knowing his girl was the one that did al the cleaning herself in only half a day. Searching for his clean bandages he sank on his cleaned bed, overlooking the room in his brightest colors. Since he entered the mansion he never cleaned nor had he time to do so. It was always missions this mission that. Gaara kept him busy 24/7 with only enough time to sleep and eat in between. But it was all for a good cost, his loved one would be healed and restored as promised.

Shifting of the light he leaned back after the bandages where restored and closed his tired onyx eyes. It was hell but he was sure he would come out stronger then before. When he and his blossom where ready they would get their own house enough near the city but enough away to relax and enjoy each other company. Enjoy the time that was stolen from them, they would get it back.

Opening his eyes he stared at the ceiling. He knew she would be angry at him, making such a rush decision without involving her. She would lecture him it was her life too. Shaking his head to reason with himself. He did it all for her, her revival, her stolen life, their stolen time. Shifting angry over from side to side on the futon that wouldn't even allow his loved one to sleep next to him he was awaken from his restless thoughts by a loud knock on his door. Making himself presentable he combed his hairs out of his face with his fingers. Looking in the bright light that swallowed his dark room he saw the dark brown cape of Gaara.

"What is it Gaara." He said with less respect he would normally speak to him. Gaara walked in and closed the room, looking around he sniffed the air around. "She's would be a good maid you know?" He grinned with an almost evil smile. "Pity she turned into a crappy ninja, housekeeping would fit her better don't you think?" He wasn't sure Gaara was talking about but then it hit him. He was talking about her. She cleaned his room. With anger all written over his aura he almost jumped grapping Gaara by his coat. "This wasn't part of the deal. She isn't her to do your maids chores, she's her to restore her memory, we both a paying a high price so I suspect something in return instead of hearing you made her clean my room." The anger involving the Sharigan made Gaara's brows fall in a deep frown. "Please do understand…" he said in a calm tone the Sharigan users couldn't wait to hit out of him. "when she will become your wife she needs to be prepared, a wife should clean the house. Its tradition here.." He left to of his grip on Gaara and walked to the window. "I am not even sure if she wants to marry me, I mean maybe she doesn't even remembers me like I do with her." This made the respected sand users smile. "I came to tell you she's ready, the ceremony will begin when you'll be ready. Though I should warn you she still hasn't recovered completely. Don't rush things with her." The red haired man closed the door behind him, leaving a stunned younger one behind with his heart in his hands.

"She's ready?" He tried to convince herself. After day's and nights hoping it wouldn't take her any longer, though he would wait years if that was how long it took her, she was ready after seven months she was ready. He had the official permission to see her, hug her, kiss her. His head spun from the thoughts he would do when he saw her. But then fear overtook him, what is she didn't loved him, what if she wouldn't remember him, what if he frightened her!

He entered the big garden were formal parties and important ceremonies would take place. Just like this one, the most important one he ever accompanied. His love would get her name back, which also meant she was ready to see him and learn more about her past and how her future may look like.

His hair still dripping from the quick shower he took after he realized he could see her without sneaking around. His ceremonial kimono that he borrowed from Gaara fitted him good, giving away his trained body to every maid he walked past. But he wasn't here to get laid or anything in that sense. He was here to claim what was his and his alone. Strolling past the geisha's that entertained the high ministers and businessmen he was amazed so many were invited for this, what he thought was a small ceremony.

After a disappointed search he learned from a geisha, that was highly interested in him, that the girl wasn't allowed into the garden until Chiyo-sama said so. His grown was heard by the many geisha's that had left their men to steal a glance him in his perfect suited kimono. With his hair wet and still dripping the girls giggled at his maturity and dark look. Pushing through them he strolled alongside with Gaara who introduced him so some high businessmen till finally the gong was heard and everyone made their way to the sakura tree, which couldn't have been in a better blossom then today. With a soft wind some blossom was taking up and swirled around the garden, over the little stone bridge into the open room here Chiyo walked out with the most beautiful girl he ever saw.


	16. Dance around blossom, dance!

**Chapter 16: Dance around blossoms, dance!**

As she strolled past Chiyo her heart must have skipped a beat. There in a blank and white male kimono stood the men she dreamed about. Without noticing she stopped in her track that would lead her into the square for her ceremony, into his direction. Everyone gasped at the beauty that was in front of them. But she didn't took notice, the only thing she knew was that those eyes could stop time whenever she looked in them. The geisha's were uncomfortable stroke the arms of the businessmen for attention they didn't got. Getting back into reality after being sucked into a timeless dimension she felt unsure and ashamed for her natural beauty.

Feeling a little push she saw Chiyo wising at the moon, telling her it was time for the ceremony. Taken the little steps Yuakri told her to take what made her look like an angel sliding down the stone bridge she couldn't stop looking in those mysterious onyx eyes. Time stopped. Her eyes betraying her every view, drowning into deep dark eyes. Emotions were stolen. Her heart flied away from her, abandoning her to seek comfort in his hands.

She stopped in the middle of the square which was lightened with torches and candles. Chiyo sure knew how to create a atmosphere. The blossom of the sakura tree danced from the branches around her like some sort of spell draw every blossom around her making more and more geisha's gasp. As the blossoms continued their love spell around her she took her position and placed the fan in front of her face. Though it may have looked like a geisha she was fully aware she wasn't but that still wasn't a excuse if she blew the dance. To satisfy a perfectionist like Chiyo she already made enough mistakes to scowl at her the entire remaining night. Sighing deeply with a shaking hand she cleared her mind and let the inner peace take over. This was her dance, her ceremony and no one not even the handsome looking young men that still had his eyes glued to her would ruin it.

A wave of music, the first drum of the _Taiko,_ echoed in the air, making her jump. The dance, her dance, blank, part of the ceremony how in the world got she forget. The musician playing the _Taiko_ started over after seeing the girl frozen in fear.

After some panicked looks she luckily spotted Yukari hidden behind a paper door performing the dance in shadows. Making a note in her head to hug the girl for her rescue, she could clearly remember the moves the shadows made. Keeping one eye at the raven haired men she started dancing the spring dance know over whole Suna. It wasn't a tough one, but she never really practice it, never seeing any sense in it to do so. But like always she remember Chiyo always had her reasons and so it was with the dance she was taught.

The dance went great, Chiyo would be happy that she didn't screwed up this part of the ceremony. With the last steps of the dance she finished in the same position she started in. Placing the fan in front of her face she could no longer see the young men that had haunted her mind the whole dance. With the fan still in place she panicked. Pleading in silence he didn't made his depart. She needed to see him, as her body was drawn to him without any control. She wanted his head cupped in her hands, feel the warm breath tickle her lips that were only centimeters from his. Disappointed she got out of her position and took a deep bow ending this part of the night.

With still shaking hands she placed the fan in her kimono, or she thought she did. A hard wind blew it out of her trembling hands. Hypnotized and the girl in total shock knowing the value of the fan, they al looked up seeing a golden figure pushing himself up from the ground and grapping the fan with his other.

Everyone released their breaths and start talking about the amazing rescue of the fan. Everyone knew Chiyo never took enough with cheap items for ceremonies and the girl would have been punished till she doctor needed to bring her to the hospital. Yes it could be a nightmare in the mansion, but the ceremonies where always magnificent and breathtaking so everyone never spoke a word about Chiyo's hard fist for rights. Instead everyone couldn't stop talking about the beauty of those well thrown parties that reached the other countries by rumors. It was one thing hearing about them, it was another being invited to one and no one dared to decline the invitation, businessmen through their whole schedule around just for these kind of parties. It didn't matter why it was throw it would always end in a delightful evening with beautiful women by their sides.

The girl apologized at the audience for her silly mistake, people nodded in return as stiff as they were. One wrong action and you would be never to been seen in the mansion, ever. "It could happen to anyone, milady." The young men said pushing his golden bangs out of his face. Bowing deeply she took the golden fan from him and excused herself for she has seen by Chiyo's maids that was winking at her. But instead of walking to Chiyo's maid, she was to hypnotized by the sea blue eyes that showed themselves behind the golden bangs. With strong cheekbones and a golden skin, the golden hair dancing on the winds and then those sea blue eyes. She was caught, looking up at him she couldn't move nor speak a word that would explain her actions, if there even was an explanation possible to form in her mind. Gently she followed his cheekbones with her forefinger. He didn't speak, just closed his eyes as she continued what Chiyo must have thought was crazy and improper.

"So you already meet one of our guests?" Chiyo snuck in a evil way behind the girl. The girl, startled from her masters voice stopped her exploring and took her finger from the young men. Turning completely red she apologized and made her way to the mansion where the maid was tapping her shoe on the floor in annoyance.

)-(

"She's quite a beauty Chiyo-chan." The man smiled touching his cheekbones he though made him look like a vagabond. If no one knew his name they must think he didn't got enough food but it were the strong cheekbones that made him popular with the ladies. Unfortunately those 'ladies' were more like stalkers in his eyes. "She's rare, but not in the market I am afraid." Chiyo answered making an excusing notion. "That's a shame, whom may I ask has taken this angel before I was given a chance?" He said in a smiling but in the same time demanding voice. Chiyo wasn't feeling so comfortable anymore, the girl, who yet needed to be named, wasn't a geisha or maid she could wed. She was a patient of hers from one of the strongest ninja's from the Leaf. But this man in front her is the head of the _Sand Special Unit Force_, well known for his strengths and remarkable kindness toward women. "I am terribly sorry but I am in no position to answer your question." She swallowed deeply and looked around to see her rescuer walking in big passes towards them.

"Chiyo-sama, the girl needs your help in the mansion." He saved her looking at the man in irritation. "If you'll excuse me sir Rayu.." She bowed at the golden haired man, he nodded in return. "If you'll excuse me too your highness." She bowed deeper at Gaara. "It's okay Chiyo-sama, go help the helpless one." He said with less interest how he called the girl of his now-a-days-friend.

)-(

"Child, how could you be so improper to the head of the _SSUF_? Have I taught you nothing?" She was about to hit the girl with a spoon but luckily Tochi coughed making Chiyo rethink her action. "Your right Tochi, we can't have you work another two hours, please enjoy the party I'll handle it." She bowed and Tochi did the same before retreating himself to the party. "You are not to speak to sir Rayu again, is that clear?" She asked though it sounded more like a order. The girl nodded but didn't really listen. Actually she was more curious about the raven haired man then about Chiyo's rambling about the mistakes she made. The poor girl was getting dizzy of the thoughts and before she knew she interrupted her master. "Who was that young man Chiyo-sama?" Folding her hands in front of her mouth she wished she could pick the words out of the air but the words were spoken and Chiyo sighed. "You will find out soon enough." That wasn't the answer she was hoping for and she sank back to her knees unsure when it was she rose. She wanted to hear it, her body and heart knew it, but her mind wanted to hear it from someone other then her feelings. It was the young boy from the dream, matured but it was him. Those onyx eyes she dreamed about, those feelings she felt every dream and every morning she woke up.

A maid entered making both Chiyo and the girl jump. The maid gave Chiyo a strange look. It was unusual to see her so tensed in the middle of a party. Though she was old and sometimes grumpy you could see her coming alive when throwing a party.

"Everyone is waiting Chiyo-sama." The maid informed, bowed and closed the paper door behind her.

"It's time my child, and don't let me spot you with sir Rayu again. It's for your own best." The girl nodded again but was tangled with the thoughts about the raven haired man.

The guests were al seated with giggling geisha's surrounding them pouring them sake when Chiyo entered the garden again this time through a different entrance. Behind her walked two maids with a paper screen between them hiding the girl that walked in the middle. Everyone was silent and the geisha's returned to their spots. The girl in the middle of the two dressed up maids had changed clothes and now wore a indigo colored kimono with golden cranes. Her upper body hidden by the screen. In the middle of the square she danced on that same night she stopped. The maids taking the paper screen with them, leaving the girl with her master.

Chiyo looked around, it was silent except from a view gasps from the men. She made a gesture for the girl to sit on her knees, though she didn't fully, it would ruin the kimono, but for the audience it looked like she was. Facing the rich men and geisha's she didn't find the young man she was looking for. Was it all a dream, was her mind playing tricks on her? Her eyes passed Rayu's and a shameful red spreadacross her face, making her look down. Chiyo took notice and also looked around. Searching for the man the girl belonged to. After minutes of scanning and coughs of the men she spotted him in the back leaning against a tree. She couldn't suppress a grin, just like him she scoffed inwardly.

"You who have all been invited to this ceremony will be taken on a big responsibility…" Some men shifted others began to sparkle they were involved with such a thing including a beauty like the girl in front of them. After everyone calmed down she continued. "today, a day this nameless girl has waited for so long, will be named." It took another minutes before she could continue. Without meaning she was drawn into the stare of the young man leaning against the tree. He looked afraid? Did he saw the girl touch Rayu? Would she be punished for the girls mistake? It was turning into a nerve-racking party. This is girl was giving her too much problems, too much worries.

The girl was sprinkled with some water from the moon and gestured to look up. Slowly she rose her head from the ground and everything began to slow down. She saw the men looking at her in a lustful ways, Rayu the man she spoke, even touched, looked irritated and then, there he was. Her eyes shot to the back of the square, leaning against a tree was the man of her dreams. The man she wished to be hold by. Without notice a single tear rolled down her cheek. Everyone was in shock and followed the girls view. No one really understood what was happening. In the back against a tree was one of the best commanders of the _SSUF_.

Rayu also took notice and got a unsettled feeling. Could it be that his friend, the strongest commander of the _SSUF_ had taken his price before his eyes?

Coughing hard enough so everyone could hear Chiyo continued. "On this day, within the night I bless this child within my might. I will call her name and she will rise to it." It was silent for a moment, people were still confused about the tear shed for the _SSUF_ commander. "Haruno Sakura, rise to your name." Her eyes widened. Haruno Sakura was the girl she dreamed about, the stories she lived inside her head, her dreams, it was herself all along. Rising without much effort she was hypnotized by the young raven haired man making her way.

* * *

_Taiko:_

_A Japanese music instrument that looks a lot like a big drum on a stand. It is played with sticks called bachi. It's a popular instrument for ceremonies within Japan but makes itself further known into the Western world. With having various sizes the sounds is unique for every Taiko. _

_SSUF:_

_SSUF stands for Sand Special Unit Force, similar to the ANBU from Leaf. What's different is that Leaf's ANBU can decline missions, SSUF cannot, or rather said don't. They get the toughest, hardest, bloodiest and inhuman mission you can think of. The SSUF has been giving birth to do those mission and make big cash for the Sand, and it works. The only 6 months old organization is already well known and feared in the entire world. _

_Hilru Rayu is head of this organization and also one of the three units leaders. Though he is born ladies man, he thinks, by being the moneylender for the organization, he can and has right to control the other respected members._


	17. Reunited

_A bird without its wing should be shot, so they say._

_But isn't that the same as a lover separated from it's true love?_

_Incomplete.

* * *

_

One seen her life in unsettling dreams leaving desires so deep she didn't knew where possible. No one giving her names only chores and meditations every day, every month filling every useless year of her youth.

The other who has went through hell and back to save her was put into a disgusting excuse of a Special Unit where everyday they prayed to god to be forgiven and their survival during an impossible mission. The knowledge of all the lives and families he destroyed gave him sleepless nights and it those nights he could only stare at the beauty that was so close…but yet so far away from his touch. Now at less then four feet they are separated by the one and only grey haired woman who from both had earned great respect.

)-(

The old woman knew it would come to this, but the shock would be to big, the girl could end up traumatized. Something she wasn't planning on letting happen after working with the girl for god knows how long, or was she? It was true it was his right to get his soul mate back, the girl she knew he fought for so long. She felt a strong wave of jalousie, no one ever did the same for her when she was young and now old and crinkled there was no time left to retrieve her soul mate for he must have married years ago to his mistress. Fighting her feelings she sighed and looked into the young man's eyes who where filled with pain but above all love and desire.

)-(

Everyone had turned silence. Chiyo-sama had jumped between the two who looked like long lost lovers even Raya couldn't ignore the passion suffocating the air. He now knew the girl his friend always yelled for on his sickbed when nurses would try to tend some fatal wounds, the name that would echo through the hospital halls. It was this girl where he would sacrifice his life for over and over. Haruno Sakura, the pink haired beauty with the most beautiful jade eyes he even seen. The girl that struck his eyes was the girl of his best friend and the one of the best commanders within the SSUF. This was fcked up.

)-(

His hand reached out to her; even if Chiyo-sama would stay there he would be reunited with her this night. "Sakura…" The girl behind the old woman started crying hearing her name. With a defeated look Chiyo knew she couldn't protect the girl from love, it was time.

Strolling past the SSUF commander she patted his shoulder lightly and made a notion the party would be continued in another garden of the mansion.

Although it was their right for privacy no one voluntarily left the garden. Everyone was struck by the love that swirled around those two. Until Gaara's sand made a thick wall, pushing everyone through the heavy wooden gates. With a great noise the massive door closed.

The two where left alone in the breath-taking garden. Both hadn't moved, they just stared at each other. Blossom danced around the couple and the wind blew half of the candles out giving the place an exquisite touch.

"Sa…uke-kun?" She whispered softly in her melodious voice. It flew so natural coming from her Sasuke could barley keep himself from crushing into her arms, luckily for him she stepped forward. With some hesitation and shyness she took his hand that was slowly embraced. Closing her eyes to memories the touch she felt a little tug making her fall into his chest. Her fingers now tangled in his leaded her hand over his face. Beginning on his forehead he lead her fingers over his eyebrow, closing his eyes in the meanwhile he let go. Her soft fingertips, now discovering his face on their own, ran over his eyelids down his perfect nose and with a sigh ended on his lips.

"Saku-.." Her shaking hand touching his lips silenced him. "Don't" She looked down at their hands tangled like moments ago but this time by her action.

Sasuke was surprised when Sakura did exactly what he did with her, leading his hand over her face he saw her closing her eyes. Slowly he traced down her featured but he didn't stop by her lips, tracing down her chin he forced her to look up, slowly opening her eyes she felt the pain that overshadowed his eyes. His hand tenderly stroked a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry for me." He swallowed deeply, receiving a forced tearing smile back her. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed her, always had and now she was his and his alone, _for ever._

She was hugged into a tight embracement, her chin pressed against his chest, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

A sad sound filled the air. Their crying hearts were puzzling each other together. The pain from years ago would slowly disappear and they would make new cheerful memories to remember.

Softly pulling away she looked into his eyes. His eyes red from the silent cry she had felt on her skin. He looked back at her, tears were still rolling out of her eyes and with a tender hand he whipped them from her face. Embracing each other he finally was able to say the words found himself incapable to say years ago.

Pulling her close to himself he sighed and opened his mouth.

She was pulled closer to him; unconscious she knew what he was about to say. Smiling through her tears her heart jumped when his breath tickled her earlobe. Sighing his charming voice formed the words she knew took great effort and pain for him to say.

"I love you."

"I know you do." She smiled before the goose bumps of his touch invade her skin. Giggling from the touch she's silenced by his soft lips and later his tongue asks for permission, which she gives without any doubt in her mind.

Embracing his neck she slowly pulls him into the mansion. With kisses, moans and gasp for air they finally bump into the room Sakura was ordered to clean. Together they looked amazed at the room that was filled with a bed almost as big as the room itself and surrounded by Sakura petals and candles. Smiling both Sasuke picks his dearest up and carries her bridal style through the room. Zigzag through around the candles he finally reach the immense bed. Laying her tenderly on the silk he smiles at her smiling for that is waiting for him to join her in paradise. Cocking an eyebrow he walks back to the door and closes it.

From the outside the sound of a turning key is followed by a sweet giggle and not much later moans are reaching the moon.

* * *

Faraway, where no ninja ever set foot stands a rocking chair rocking back and forth. Seated in, an old widow tells the children, her grandchildren, seated in the grass an important lesson. The lesson about true love. Rocking back and forth with her eyes closed she begins her story with strong words. Her words are, though harsh and painful, silently memorized in her young grandchildren brains so they will never forget. Every child listen on their own way, the _blond hyperactive boy_ reminds her faraway of someone dear to her unfortunately her memory has left her with some _black spots_ still. The oldest and heir of _the hidden family name_ blessed with features recognizable of her husband always makes her smile with his black Mohawk haircut. With the smile, she looks up to the sky finishing her story. 

The children bow deeply in front of their grandmother that is kind enough to learn them every day again about important matters of life.

Telling them dinner is served in the main house they all happily run down the green hill.

After she re-bided her _pink_ mixed gray hair into the long braid she silently whips away a lonely tear.

A sweet laugh is taken by the wind. Silently being carried on its wings it flies to the sky to satisfy the true love that left this world long ago.

"No one in this family will ever turn their backs on true love anymore. Our family will become bigger and stronger. When little _Sasu_ is strong, my dear, the _Uchiha_'s will again be the strongest clan in the Fire, just like you promised your parents long ago."

* * *

The End. 

-----------

Author notes and introduction of my new story Santé d'espriton the next page.


	18. Author notes and Intro Santé D'esprit

Hey peeps,

I know you had to wait a long time for the finally chapter. I still feel unsatisfied with the ending. If you don't understand it **read more carefully**. I put enough hints into the end to understand what happened, though I did kept you al a little in vain because I am reconsidering some plans. Not considering this story but a future one.

In addition, I would like to **introduc**e you to **another story** of mine that is going very well. It's called Santé d'esprit. Which is also about Sakura and slightly Sasuke but I do need to warn you that it's a completely other story where there hasn't been such a romance between them both but something different.

**Feel free to read the** **prologue below** and I am still searching for a **Beta-reader** for this new story.  
May be something for you.

**Thank you all** for your support on this story and off course thanks for the reviews, they have been very useful. And I hope to hear more from you all in the reviews of Santé d'esprit.

* * *

**Santé d'esprit: Don't bother**

After all these years Sasuke finally re-enters the gates of the well-respected village. Sakura knew she should be happy maybe even thrilled. Finally seeing her crush again, she should be relieved. But there is that thing, a girl hiding behind his back.

"Sasuke-teme who's that?" Naruto ask always the first to burst out with questions everyone thinks, especially Sakura.

Pushing her foreword he makes everyone curious, what does she means to the heir of the Sharigan? Does he love her like he never loved Sakura? Is there even a possibility Sasuke loves?

"The cold-hearted Uchiha has a girlfriend." She hears someone yell from behind her. Everybody looks back to see the dare devil that yelled something about Sasuke. Sakura is the only one that doesn't looks back, hypnotized she looks at his red cheeks. Is he blushing?

After some random talk Sasuke introduces her to team seven. Dark brown hair, a look that defies gravity, the best cook you ever known and she is fat free. She has been to a private school, speaks perfectly Japanese, and has the perfect friends. Oh how cool is she. Do not forget she practice Tai Chi, never lose her nerve, can you not see she is more then you deserve, she is just far better then me. Will she become Sakura's replacement? Did he have enough of having her around?

Everyone is so curious they forget about Sakura, what it means seeing her crush again; Sasuke and this girl, his girl. Sakura gives up in defeat she can't blame them; they always saw her as an adolescent with to many hormones, love-hormones to be exact. They never tried to understand the real Sakura, the Sakura Sasuke liked, or disliked from this point.

Sasuke doesn't notices Sakura standing next to Naruto. He's to busy flirting with his girl that has been taken away from him by some elders. Silently they exchange smiles, grins and every other emotion Sakura never saw. Do not bother. A person can't die from deception, can they? Smiling like a brainless sheep Sakura takes her replacement in, accepting her. After all she promised Sasuke would never see her cry. He found his love; Sakura would be just fine knowing that, right?

Finally he sees her standing beside his sworn rival, looking puzzled at her hair he asks. "Haruno?"

Getting a mental kick in her stomach for calling her that she wondered if she changed much. Did he really need her hair colour to recognize his female teammate? Slowly his eyes shift between his girl and Sakura. Sakura still wondering about the puzzled look Sasuke gave he she remembered Naruto seeing she turned really hot. But was it hot enough for Sasuke?

Sakura noticed Sasuke's eyes show more emotions then they ever did before, how this girl did it would remain a mystery. Two perfect onyx eyes look at Sakura like it is his fault Sakura changed so much.

A polite nod to recognize her is al she gets before the replacement calls Sasuke to her like a pet. A vein pops up above Sakura's eyebrow how dare she call him that? Was he okay with this?

" She is waiting." Sakura smiles a fake smile and looks behind him seeing the girl walking their way. Seeing the girl smile back at her, she wonders if she's blind? Sakura had enough time to study her fake smile in the years Sasuke was away but she never thought she could smile like him in that way.

Sasuke throws an arm around her waist and walks away; starts showing her the beautiful places of the city, the ones Sakura and himself made it theirs on their own way. But he walks away leaving her standing there alone in the dark. Never looking back, like she was the worst thing ever happened in his life.

-

Weeks pass, and Sasuke's engagement is the gossip of the year. But it is not, it is no rumor it is a fact build on that silver decorated with at least three diamonds ring. She is showing every new-made friend his family ring. But like everything it will lose its shine. She definitely doesn't know the real Sasuke. The cold-hearted bastard he was to her for years. She has no idea of his past or his future plans. She is Sakura's replacement, the replacement that took Sakura's place, what took Sakura's artificial lover.

-

After a lot of complaints from the Fifth and some wise words from Hataka as defence Sasuke is back in team seven but refuses to spare with her, he just passes her by. No looks not even a polite nod. She gave in, trying to ignore it, but still feeling a fresh wound in her heart.

Kakashi and even Naruto ignore the suffocating atmosphere around the two of their teammates. Sakura feels their eyes sting in her back, but she feels useless what can she do to prevent this from happening. Sasuke is engaged; there is nothing she can do.

She is sure Sasuke didn't told his soon-to-be-wife his love sick past with one of his team members. His rough nights out in the forest, all the 'matches' he played with the pink haired female. His own voice betraying him; screaming Sakura's name while reaching his climax. She does not know how to touch him like Sakura would have done. She finds comfort in that, no one can touch him like she had done so many times.

-

A few day's later, when Sakura went out for groceries shopping, she bumped into the girl. Excusing herself before finding out it was Sasuke's fiancé she saw the girl examines her features then she walked passed, 'accidentally' bumping the grocery bag out of Sakura's arm. Grinning the girl left the other defeated on her knees putting her supplies back in her bag.

Sakura was having a hard time the next weeks, not coming out of her apartment gave her too much time to think. An unpleased time filled with unpleased thoughts and feelings. Thinking about her world, which would only revolve around the Uchiha, how she gave up very thing. Doing anything, meaning anything to be acknowledged by the raven-haired boy. How she adjusted her appearance for him, how much she trained to give him a worthy spare. But in the end it didn't matter, he chose another. Someone from outside their village. Without knowledge of competing against this brown haired girl.

-

When time was there for the big event Konoha was talking about for weeks, no invitation has been send to Sakura. Mentally kicking herself for allowing her the thought he would invite her she scrawled up in a corner of the hall. Everyone, the whole city, but not her. Why off course not her inner voice yelled at her for being so stupid.

-

She wasn't clueless; she saw enough movies, read enough romances to know exactly what was happening in the Fifth's office. A black tuxedo, a white kimono, two silver wedding rings and the magic words. Answering the question that will break the bond between her and Sasuke forever; Do you Uchiha Sasuke take - - to be your beloved wife, in health and sickness, till death do you apart?

"I do." She silently whispers against a mirror that reflects a crying girl. But she knows she doesn't, she will, at least never with him.

-

The city is celebration the wedding; the revival of the Uchiha's will not take long. The city will again become the strongest in the county. Everyone, everyone except Sakura, will again honour the famous Uchiha family.

Closing her dirty old window to stop the happy laughter's vibration through the air, Sakura starts throwing her personal stuff in a bag. Yeah she's getting ready to leave, to leave this Uchiha-mania.

"Goodbye" is the last thing she will says to him; sadly he will never hear those words, the last words his artificial lover spoke to him.

-

_Promising you would never see me cry was the hardest promise from me to keep. But I am glad I did, because I am leaving without a tear, I will start over, leaving you far behind._

* * *

Like it? Go visit my profile or search for story title: Santé D'esprit in the searchbox above.

Thanks for reading.


	19. Explaining Santé D'esprit

_For some people who misunderstood the last chapter. The last chapter is from my newest story called San'te d'esprit. _

_You can find it here; http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 2789517/1/ _

_(delete spaces from URL) _

_Enjoy this story as much as you did with this one._

_Darw-Angel_


End file.
